Isso que é Vida! HIATUS
by jehssik
Summary: Todo mundo sabe que James mudou única e exclusivamente por Lily. Mas, e se o relacionamento não tivesse dado certo? Agora ele está um pouco perdido, mas não deixa de ser um maroto.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A - Aqui estou eu novamente, uma pseudo-escritora, em sua segunda tentativa de escrever uma fic levemente divertida.. (pelo menos eu tento, que mal há nisso? xD)**

'**Tá, todo mundo sabe que James Potter e companhia não me pertencem (mesmo eu aceitando na boa ele aqui em casa.. heheh xD**

**Sem mais delongas, esta fic é uma idéia que já vem na minha cabeça há bastante tempo... Mas era um projeto que eu não pretendia iniciar antes de terminar 'Incansáveis Tentativas'. Não sei, eu simplesmente não queria.**

**Então aconteceu um fato importante ontem à noite: lá estava eu, saindo do banho, com meu pijama de arvorezinhas (sim, eu tenho um pijama de árvores oO) e minhas pantufas de coelhinho, quando BAM! Veio toda a idéia do prólogo, com fala, ações e tudo mais na minha cabeça. Já era bem tarde, e eu fui dormir mais tarde ainda porque estava escrevendo isso (eu tenho péssima memória, até a manhã seguinte eu teria esquecido tudo), então eu não poderia deixar de postar, né? xD**

**Apresento-lhes, agora, "Isso Sim que é Vida!".**

**Então, enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prólogo.**

Bem, vocês todos me conhecem, certo? _James Potter: lindo, sensual._ Astro do Quadribol na época da escola. Hoje, líder da equipe de Aurores do Ministério da Magia.

Sempre fui o maior pegador de Hogwarts (Sirius diz que foi ele, mas todo mundo sabe que é mentira), entretanto, nos últimos tempos estive meio... _Encoleirado_.

Conheci uma certa ruiva que me alucinava. Eu era louco por ela, seria capaz de qualquer coisa para que saísse comigo. Sério, eu pensava nela dia e noite; já estava ficando obcecado. Então, um dia, ela finalmente aceitou namorar comigo.

Infelizmente – ou _felizmente_, para as belas moças londrinas -, eu mal entrei no "time dos casados", e já estava jogando novamente pro lado dos solteiros.

Cheguei à conclusão de que eu deveria para de fumar. Tudo de ruim dos últimos dias aconteceu por causa de uma queimadura.

Malditos cigarros e suas pontas que queimam!

_FLASHBACK_

_- Quem é a vadia, James? – perguntou uma bela ruiva, apontando uma loira._

_- EI! – a "vadia" em questão reclamou, irritada._

_- Olha, Lils, eu nunca a vi na minha vida!_

_- Ah, é? – tornou a ruiva – E como você explica o fato de ela reconhecer uma marca de queimadura naSUA coxa?_

_- Hmmm... Talvez eu nunca a tenha visto no último mês?_

_- E o arranhão no tórax? – perguntou a loira, botando lenha na fogueira._

_- O QUÊ? Ela conhece o arranhão no tórax?_

_O maroto ficava mais desconcertado a cada momento, sorrindo amarelo._

_- Então eu nunca a vi na última... Semana? – ele arriscou, sem jeito._

_A namorada o olhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desafiadora._

_- OK, seis dias... – olhou no relógio – e duas horas. Mas nós estávamos brigados! – apressou-se a acrescentar, olhando seriamente para a ruiva._

_- Ah, claro. A gente briga e você arranca as calças pra primeira que passa?_

_- EI! – repetiu a loira._

_- Também não é assim, Lils. Eu só... Ah, eu sou um homem, qual é! Eu não ia ficar em casa chorando o tempo todo só porque você terminou comigo. Claro que eu aproveitaria pra variar um pouco! Como eu ia imaginar que voltaríamos em menos de uma semana?_

_- James! – repreendeu a loira – Isso é coisa que se diga à sua namorada?_

_- EX-namorada, querida – Lily corrigiu, olhando James com ódio – EX-namorada._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

É. Eu costumava ter uma namorada, mas ela me largou.

Culpa do cigarro. E de uma loira gostosa do Departamento de Mistérios. E... Do _Júnior_, você sabe.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A – E aí, gente, como foi?**

**Meio curtinho, eu sei, mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ok, eu não vou abandonar 'Incansáveis Tentativas', espero que vocês também não a abandonem.**

**Por enquanto eu fico por aqui, até o próximo capitulo!**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

Sirius vem aqui, hoje. Ele concorda comigo que a Lily não deveria ter me largado só por causa do pequeno incidente com as cicatrizes e os meus instintos masculinos, e nós vamos sair pra encher a cara, como todos os amigos _solteiros_ fazem depois de um horrível e maçante dia de trabalho. A diferença é que hoje foi nossa folga, então a parte do "horrível e maçante dia de trabalho" não existiu, realmente.

Mas esses são meros detalhes, que a gente já vai ter esquecido quando estivermos tão bêbados a ponto de não conseguir formar frases conexas.

Enfim, vou retomar a via boa que sempre tive.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Acabamos de chegar no Três Vassouras. O movimento aqui não é grande coisa durante a semana, mas a garçonete é uma graça, então este é o nosso bar preferido.

Menos quando é dia de visita do pessoal de Hoggy, daí a gente costuma evitar o vilarejo. Sabe como é né, um monte de pirralhos correndo na rua, bebendo, gastando o dinheiro dos pais, se agarrando pelos cantos... Uma chatisse só.

Hoje até que estava mais cheio que de costume... Frank e Alice lá no fundo, duas enfermeiras do St. Mungus que eu já peguei mas não sei o nome, a ex-namorada o Remus, algumas ex-namoradas do Sirius, o idiota do Malfoy, Sirius e eu.

Foi até que bem divertido. Acho que já estava lá pela quinta dose de firewhisky quando... Argh.

- James, querido, como é bom te ver!

Amy, a Falsa. Como eu não a vi entrar?

- Oi, Amy.

- Estou esperando uma pessoa. Posso me sentar aqui com vocês enquanto espero?

Não. Não. _Não!_

- Claro.

Isso que dá ser popular na escola; todo mundo acha que é seu amigo. Sirius, a essa hora, já estava prendendo o riso. Ele sabe o quanto essa mulher é insuportável.

- É verdade que você e a Lily terminaram?

Insuportável e inconveniente.

- É.

- Nossa, não achei que o casal 20 de Hogwarts fosse se separar. Todo mundo pensava que daria casamento...

- Pois é.

- Mas, e aí, como foi?

- Eu realmente não gostaria de falar sobre isso. – tática pra despistar gente chata.

Então ela me abraçou. Ar! Ar! Preciso de oxigênio, por favor!

- Ah, coitadinho, esta sofrendo com a separação?

Ainda bem que a pessoa que ela estava esperando chegou logo, ou eu teria cometido homicídio.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando Remus chegou, eu já estava um pouco bêbado. Nós bebemos um pouco mais, conversamos, rimos, conhecemos algumas garotas e provocamos os ex-sonserinos que chegavam. Lá pelas onze horas, Sirius começou um pseudo-strip-tease em cima da mesa, e a Rosmerta pôs a gente pra fora do bar.

- Tudo bem, o que a gente faz agora? – o Remus perguntou, já do lado de fora.

- A noite é uma criança e o Pontinhas, aqui, precisa se divertir! – Foi o Sirius quem falou, mas não sei se pensando em mim ou nele próprio.

O fato é que eu não sei pra onde a gente foi depois do Três Vassouras, ou como eu cheguei em casa no final. Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e ainda não consegui nem abrir os olhos.

Fazendo um retrospecto das partes que eu me lembro, a noite não foi ruim. O duro, agora, vai ser ir trabalhar de ressaca, e agüentar o Moody o dia inteiro.

Falando em Moody, trabalho... Que horas são?

Oh, diabos, 'tô atrasado!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nem preciso dizer que eu tomei o banho mais rápido da história, me vesti de qualquer jeito e aparatei no Ministério sem nem tomar café da manhã – o que não me impediu de levar _O esporro_ do Moddy.

Ele passou mais de meia hora discorrendo sobre como a impontualidade pode me matar. Depois, me mandou de volta pra sala, com uma porção de relatórios pra fazer.

Ótimo. Dia 24... Qual foi a missão do dia 24 mesmo? Eu lembro que estava com o Sirius, mas... Onde?

- Hey, James, o Moody falou que você poderia estar precisando de ajuda com os relatórios. – Anya, minha salvação loura, entrou na sala para salvar o dia.

Ah, maravilha. Ela viu o meu estado e está rindo da minha cara. Será que eu posso despedi-la?

- Caiu da cama, foi? – perguntou – Teve insônia, pesadelos?

- Ressaca da braba. Uma combinação louca de hidromel, firewhisky e nenhuma comida.

- Wow. Achei que a Lily tinha enfiado um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça.

- Se enfiou, levou de volta quando me largou e foi embora.

Acho que eu fui um pouco direto demais. Ela ficou roxa, totalmente sem jeito.

- Oh, céus; James, eu sinto muito. Ela não me disse nada e... Ah, que bola-fora. Eu... Oh, me desculpe, eu realmente não sabia. Sinto muito mesmo.

- Tudo bem, eu supero. – caham, é. – Mas essa dor de cabeça 'tá me matando.

- Ah, sim, a ressaca. Vou preparam um café bem forte pra você, vai ajudar. Eu já volto.

Oh, abençoados sejam os americanos! Agora, além de ajuda com os relatórios, eu também consegui café.

Meu dia está começando a melhorar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois de ouvir, pelos corredores do Ministério, vários "deprimido porque a mulher te deixou?" ou "isso que dá ficar na esbórnia a noite inteira!", e até um "puxa, você é bom na macarena, hein?" , sobrevivi a mais um dia de trabalho, e pude sair de lá inteiro. Encontrei o Sirius no Saguão de Entrada – igualmente acabado – e fomos jantar no restaurante me frente ao Ministério.

Comi relativamente bem, pra quem passou o dia inteiro vomitando qualquer coisa que tentasse parar no estômago. Eles tinham, lá no restaurante, deliciosas batatas gratinadas com molho a campagnola; que é meu prato preferido, e seria totalmente injusto eu não poder comê-lo. Aquelas batatas são fantásticas e...

Lata de lixo; eu quero uma lata de lixo. Ou um balde. Ou um saquinho. E um Engov.

Argh, eu preciso parar de beber. E de aceitar as idéias do Sirius.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hoje é Sábado, graças a Merlin. E ao inventor do calendário.

Sábado é um dia feliz. Não tem problemas, não tem trabalho, não tem Moody. Não tem síndica chata (que viaja aos fins de semana), não tem missão no meio da noite, não tem treinamento pra novatos.

Mas tem o Anthony, meu gato, e ele precisa comer e passear. Tudo bem, é hora de acordar e sair da cama.

Levantei, tomei um banho e me vesti. Acendi um cigarro, mas pensei um pouco e decidi por jogá-lo fora. Maldito vício, que eu já deveria ter abandonado há tempo.

Cigarros fazem mal; e deixam cicatrizes em homens inocentes e quase monogâmicos.

É, eu deveria parar de fumar. Na verdade, a Lily nunca gostou que eu... Ah, quer saber? Ela não manda mais em mim. Digo, _ela nunca mandou_, é claro.

Tudo bem, tudo bem; eu sempre acabava fazendo o que ela queria... Também! "Amor, pode me ajudar aqui?", "Querido, leve isso à Alice, sim?", "Amorzinho...". Convenhamos: qual o cara apaixonado que resiste a pedidos assim?

Mas não era como se ela mandasse em mim, ou algo do gênero. Eu só era um pouco influenciável.

De qualquer forma, ela não está mais aqui pra me influenciar, aquela... _Mulher persuasiva._ Então, vamos ao caminho mais direto à auto-destruição; que é, exatamente...

Droga. Acabaram os cigarros.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Mais um capitulo aí, já que vocês pediram.**

**Pra falar bem a verdade, eu odiei. Mas como as reviews foram tão fofas, eu não poderia deixar vocês sem nada. Prometo me empenhar mais da próxima vez.**

**Só pra esclarecer: isso não é exatamente um UA, ok? Então, fãs de Lily e James, não me atirem tomates...**

**Só isso por hoje, até a próxima. Beiijo xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

Bem, temos um idiota – provavelmente ex-sonserino – que tem complexo de _Cérebro_. É, aquele do desenho animado trouxa, que quer dominar o mundo. TV a cabo: uma das maravilhas de se morar num apartamento no centro de Londres, principalmente tendo a companhia da...

Caham. Enfim, o nome dele é Voldemort, e ele é completamente lunático. O imbecil acredita que só os bruxos de sangue-puro merecem viver, e quer banir todos os trouxas e bruxos que são descendentes de trouxas – ou "sangue-ruins", como ele e seus aliados idiotas dizem – da face da Terra.

Pff, é claro que ninguém o leva a sério. Quer dizer, não as pessoas normais; só aqueles malucos que acham que ele é o cara mais inteligente que já existiu.

De qualquer forma, ele é um lunático, sim. Mas um lunático que pode ser perigoso, com tantos aliados assim. Então, o Moody, em toda a sua sabedoria – e paranóia – decidiu montar guarda nos principais povoados trouxas.

- Qual é! – eu disse pra ele. 'Tá, na verdade, eu _gritei_ pra ele. – Ninguém nem sabe que esse cara existe!

- Não sabe _agora_ – ele respondeu – Mas, imagine o caos que será, se ele começar a assassinar todos os trouxas. _Pior_, os vizinhos do Ministério.

Mas eu não me dei por vencido.

- Não tem nenhuma outra missão pra...

- Negativo. Você vai fazer a ronda, e não adianta discutir.

- _Ótimo_. – eu resmunguei – Vou chamar a minha parceira.

- Ah, não. A Dickenson está doente; não veio hoje.

Ah, maravilha. Além de ficar lá sem nada pra fazer, eu vou ficar lá sem nada pra fazer... SOZINHO!

- E ninguém vai comigo?

Ele abriu um sorriso maligno. _Oh-oh_.

- Lílian Evans.

O QUÊ? Quando a gente namorava, ele não era capaz de me deixar cinco minutos sozinho, com ela! Agora que ela não pode nem me ver, ele... Ah, não!

- Moody. MOODY! – chamei, quando ele já estava saindo – Nós não... Não vai dar certo, nós não estamos nos falando.

- Ah, verdade? Problema seu.

- Não; você não entendeu. – eu insisti, segurando o braço dele. – A nossa separação não foi nada amigável. Ela vai acabar comigo!

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com os seus problemas de relacionamento, Potter.

O que eu vou dizer agora, meu Merlin? Ah, já sei: _James Potter, modo persuasivo - ON_.

- Veja bem, Moody, não seria nada bom, para a missão, ela me matar antes de a gente encontrar qualquer suspeito. E você perderia dois Aurores, já que eu estaria morto e, ela, em Azkaban.

Ele está pensando no assunto. Vai funcionar; eu sei que vai.

- Tudo bem, esqueça a Evans e vá falar com o... – _Sirius. Sirius!_ – Longbottom.

É, pode ser ele, também.

Cheguei na sala do Frank, e ele estava aos beijos com a Alice. Será que só eu não podia fazer isso?

- Caham, desculpe interromper...

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, escarlates.

- Pois não? – Frank disse, ajeitando a camisa.

Há! Sinto muito, Sr. Longbottom, mas eu vi aquele chupão ali.

- O Moody indicou você pra me acompanhar na super dificil e perigosa missão de vigiar um vilarejo trouxa, já que a Anya está doente, e não veio.

Ele deu um suspiro alto, e a Alice fez cara de riso.

- Ontem foi meu dia de guarda – ela falou – _é tão interessante_, vocês não fazem idéia...

- Muito bem. Vamos, então, James. – ele disse, se levantando e vestindo a capa – Amor, a gente se vê mais tarde.

- Tchau, Alice – eu falei.

- Tchau, rapazes. E, _divirtam-se_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Não sei, mas acho que eu virei uma árvore. Tanto tempo sentado aqui, na grama do parque, deve ter me enraizado no chão.

Sério. Já estamos aqui há duas horas, e eu ainda não vi UMA alma desavisada, andando por essas ruas _perigosíssimas_. Nem uma pessoa, cachorro, passarinho, borboleta. _Nada_. Acho que eu vou morrer de tédio.

O Frank 'tá na mesma.

Não; ele 'tá pior.

- Frank. Frank, acorda. – eu falei, cutucando ele, que estava deitado na grama.

- O quê? Hã? AHH! – ele levantou, de um pulo só, apontando a varinha para mim.

- Se eu quisesse te matar, já teria feito quando você começou a roncar – eu respondi, rindo.

- Ah, bem... Desculpe.

Ele sentou do meu lado, e ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

- Então, como você está? – Frank me perguntou, finalmente.

- Por quê?

- Ah, você sabe... Essa história com a Lily... Vocês terminaram de vez?

Merlin! Por que todo mundo insiste nisso?

- Parece que sim.

- Putz. Eu sempre achei que ela fosse, sei lá, a mulher da sua vida, ou algo do gênero.

- Pois é, eu também... Mas, vamos falar de coisas mais alegres: você e a Alice, como estão?

Ele se animou todo, com os olhos brilhando.

- Está tudo ótimo! A gente vai casar.

- Que notícia boa! Eu não estava sabendo, ainda...

- No fim do ano. Eu preferia que fosse mais cedo, mas a Alice quer tempo pra planejar a festa e tudo mais. Ela quer tudo nos conformes, sabe – e revirou os olhos – mesmo eu preferindo uma coisa pequena, só com os padrinhos e amigos mais próximos. – pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa – Falando nisso... Eu queria te fazer um convite.

Não! Não, não e não! Não interessa o quanto ele insista, cervos são muito bonitos e coisa e tal, mas não são carregadores de alianças!

- Você gostaria de ser meu padrinho de casamento? – ele perguntou, todo esperançoso.

- Padrinho?

Tudo bem. Pensando um pouco melhor, já que ele não sabe que eu sou um animago, a história das alianças pareceu um pouco idiota. Mas foi a sugestão do Sirius, quando o Remus ficou noivo, no mês passado, e me traumatizou bastante. Agora; padrinho... Eu posso pensar no caso.

- É. Afinal, se não fosse por você...

- Que nada – eu acenei, casualmente – ela já estava na sua, cara. Eu só dei uma ajudinha... Mas fico honrado com o convite.

Na hora que eu olhei pro lado, vi um cara muito estranho, vestido de preto. Ele estava andando, de cabeça baixa, e parou na frente de uma casa, aparentemente abandonada.

- Hey! – eu levantei, e comecei a correr até ele, com a varinha em punho – Parado!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E, então, como foi a missão? – perguntou o Moody, quando nós voltamos ao Ministério, no fim da tarde.

- Zero ataques, dois alarmes falsos, e o James quase matou um rapazinho trouxa. – o Frank respondeu, para o meu terror.

O Moody me olhou feio.

- COMO ASSIM? – ele perguntou, praticamente gritando. É, eu acho que ele está um pouco irritado.

- Não sei direito – o Frank continuou – tinha uma reunião de uns garotos, que vestiam preto e tinham os olhos pintados, numa casa abandonada. E o James quase matou um deles.

_Cale a boca, Frank!_

- Ah, você queria que eu fizesse o quê? – me defendi – O cara era completamente suspeito, com aquelas roupas e aquele cabelo! E eles são uns drogados, só pode ser!

- Tivemos que _obliviar_ o coitado do garoto, de tão assustado que ele ficou. – Ah, Frank, eu juro que vou te bater agora mesmo! – E, também... – continuou se explicando.

Eu tenho certeza que ficava mais encrencado a cada justificativa do Frank, só pela cara do Moody.

- Muito bem, Frank, pode ir – o _boss_ falou, meio nervoso – Você fica, Potter.

Parabéns, James. Uma semana; dois esporros.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cheguei em casa acabado. Ouvir o Moody dar lição de moral, ninguém merece! _"Você é um dos meus melhores Aurores, mas é muito imprudente... Não pensa no que faz... Vai acabar se complicando... Blábláblá"._

Baboseira.

"_Você poderia ter matado o garoto..."._

Qual é, ele nem viu! Foi só um _levicorpus_ inofensivo e algumas cordas conjuradas. Tudo bem que o garoto pode até ter ficado um pouco assustado, mas eu estava bem longe de quase matá-lo.

Tudo que eu queria, depois daquele dia brochante, era tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, e ir dormir. Mas eu mal sentei no sofá, e o Anthony veio, devagar, e se esticou todo, em cima de mim. Gatos são bem chatos, às vezes.

Talvez ele queira comida, ou água. Tanto faz, eu não vou levantar daqui, agora. Bichano inteligente, acabou de descer do meu colo; acho que ele lê pensamentos. _Ou não._Descobri que ele queria que eu trocasse a areia da caixinha dele, porque escolheu o tapete da sala como mais novo banheiro. Não! Pára; sai daí, gato idiota!

Agora, o meu plano de dormir e nunca mais acordar foi pro espaço, já que eu lembrei que tenho um encontro marcado com a maravilhosa morena do 703, e ainda preciso limpar esse tapete antes de sair.

_Obrigado_, Anthony.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Qual o mais emotivo dos marotos?**

**rEMO lupin... HAHAHAHAHHAH ¬¬'(li isso na fic da Lady Wynna)**

**Falando sério, agora, sobre aquela citação dos caras de preto e olhos pintados... Nada contra os EMOs, até pq eu mesma curto algumas músicas emocore, e tenho vários amigos que são EMOs... Mas é que eu precisava de algum suspeito pra um alarme falso, e foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça. Desculpa aí se tem algum EMO que lê isso e ficou ofendido.**

**E não se esqueçam de ler, também, "incansáveis tentativas". Não me abandonem, por favor!**

**Só isso, então. Adios, amigos xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

Acho que todo esse tempo que eu passei como _Sr. Monogâmico_ me fez perder o jeito com as mulheres...

Nah, duvido!

Digo, meu último encontro não deu muito certo, eu admito, mas James Potter nunca vai perder o jeito. NUNCA!

Bem, vamos aos relatos do desastre...

Graças àquela bola de pêlos totalmente sem-noção, eu cheguei meia hora atrasado. É incrível como a gente esquece que tem uma varinha, justo nas horas em que ela se faz mais necessária. Enfim, fiquei limpando o tapete, e cheguei atrasado.

Fomos a um restaurante trouxa, já que ela ficaria traumatizada com todas as figuras que freqüentam os _meus_ restaurantes preferidos. Era um lugar bem legal, mas tivemos um encontro desagradável com o _ex-namorado leão-de-chácara_ dela. Sério, ele devia ser bem umas duas vezes maior que eu. Não que eu estivesse com medo, claro, mas o cara tinha o tamanho de um trasgo adulto!

Resolvido o problema, fomos comer; e, então, o estopim: eu a chamei pelo nome errado. _Duas vezes_. Quer dizer, Vivian é parecido com Susan ou Marian, não é? De qualquer forma, ela ficou irritada e foi embora.

E assim terminou o meu encontro, se é que eu posso chamar assim. Acho que eu devo parar por um tempo; ficar um tempo sossegado, sabe? Um tempo só pra mim; sem garotas.

_Aham. Claro_. Talvez depois do meu encontro com Cindy Weiss, amanhã à noite.

Mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Preciso arrumar essa bagunça, e preparar tudo para o jantar com Anya e Sirius, que devem chegar logo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Até agora eu não tinha sentido falta dela, a Lily. Na verdade, até acreditava que ela não fosse fazer falta alguma. Então, a dura realidade caiu bem em cima da minha cabeça.

_Quem vai cozinhar?_

Quer dizer, eu nunca faço as refeições em casa, não faria diferença para mim, mesmo. Mas eu não posso convidar meus melhores amigos pra jantar aqui em casa, e deixá-los sem... _Jantar_.

Bem, as mães servem pra nos ajudar nos momentos críticos, certo? Ela não me deixaria na mão, é claro. Ou, talvez, sim. Já posso até vê-la, gritando, para toda a vizinhança ouvir:

"_Quem manda ser vagabundo? Isso que dá pensar o tempo todo em mulher! Se você tivesse tido o mínimo de respeito com aquela adorável moça, ela ainda..."_ blábláblá.

Ok, nada de procurar a Sra. Potter; ela, com certeza, está do lado da Lily. Verdade! Ela quase morreu quando descobriu que a gente terminou, e que a Lily foi embora daqui de casa. _Nota Mental: nunca mais apresentar futuras namoradas à minha mãe._

'Tá, e, mais pra frente, eu preciso procurar um elfo domestico. Mas, agora, quero uma solução um pouco mais... _Imediata_.

Hmmmm...

Já sei! Vou ao Caldeirão Furado, falar com o Tom!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tudo certo. Casa já arrumada – ou quase –, comida já comprada, Anthony já alimentado, estoque de bebidas já recarregado. Agora só falta... AHHHHH!

- Sirius, eu já falei pra você não fazer mais isso!

Eu simplesmente ODEIO quando ele aparata bem no meio da minha sala, sem nem avisar antes! Qualquer dia desses eu tenho um ataque cardíaco, pode ter certeza.

- Desculpa, cara, mas a sua cara quando eu faço isso é realmente divertida. – ele disse, rindo – Fala, Anthony! – acrescentou, pegando-o no colo.

- É, mas isso não é nada educado!

- _EU_ não sou nada educado – concordo – E, convenhamos, ficaria bem mais estranho eu surgir, do nada, bem na frente da sua porta. Se você morasse numa zona de bruxos, como todo mundo _normal_, ao invés do centro da cidade...

- Eu gosto daqui; Godric's Hollow não tem TV a cabo. E você poderia ter usado...

Então as chamas da minha lareira ficaram verdes **(N/A – É isso mesmo? Eu não lembro xB)** e a Anya saiu de lá de dentro, meio suja de cinzas.

- 'Tá vendo? A Anya é educada! Ela não aparece no meio da sala das pessoas!

Ela me olhou, confusa, e Sirius voltou a rir, revirando os olhos.

- Como vai, Ann? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou ótima, obrigado. – Anny respondeu. Depois, virou-se para o Anthony – Oiii Tony, como vai, missy missy?

- Olha, Anya, diferente do dono, o bichano aqui é macho, viu? – Adivinha quem disse isso: Sirius Pulguento Black? _Bingo_.

- Ahh, Almofadinhas, vai pra &$$#$! – Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco irritado.

- Não liga, não, Ann... O James está tendo mais uma das crises habituais...

- E qual o motivo, dessa vez, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou, me analisando.

- A falta de educação do cachorro à sua frente.

- Como se fosse novidade – Anny acenou com a mão, casualmente – Mas, vem cá, isso aqui é festa de camelo? Você já foi melhor anfitrião, James... Costumava ter um ótimo bar, aqui, não?

Anya Dickenson, a cachaceira. Nem bem chegou, já quer encher a cara.

- E ainda tenho. Fique à vontade.

- Pode ter certeza...

Nós três nos servimos, sentamos, e ficamos conversando por um tempo.

- Onde estão o Aluado e o Rabicho? – Sirius perguntou, quando me levantei para preparar a mesa do jantar.

- Verdade... Estou com tanta saudade do Remus... – Anya disse, colocando os pratos sobre a mesa.

- Hm, o Rabicho está viajando, se eu não me engano. E o Aluado só me disse que não vinha, não explicou por que.

- Ah, provavelmente, ele está com a insuportável noiva dele – ela falou, com cara de nojo.

- Sabia que ela não gosta muito de você, Anny?

- Kate Rogers não gosta, nem muito nem pouco, de mim. Acho que ela tem ciúmes, porque eu estou o tempo todo com vocês.

- Ah, mas ela também não vai com a nossa cara, Pontas – Sirius disse – Droga! Agora que eu achava que os marotos voltariam à ativa, com você solteiro... O Aluado arranja essa sarna pra gente se coçar!

- Sarna pra você, Almofadinhas, que é um cachorro de rua, sujo e pulguento. Cervos são bonitos, e limpinhos, e não têm pulgas ou sarna, de jeito nenhum...

- Ah, Pontinhas, assim você me ofende! – ele respondeu, fazendo cara de triste – Eu sou adestrado, 'tá bem? Sei até abanar o rabinho! Quer ver?

- Tudo bem, meninos, chega disso e vamos comer!

A comida estava muito boa, e eu tentei dizer que tinha cozinhado, mas não adiantou. Obviamente, eles não acreditaram.

- Claro, James, já que você cozinha tão bem quanto eu! – Anya disse, e, francamente, ela é um desastre na cozinha. Ou com facas, ou tesouras, ou fogo. Aliás, qualquer coisa pode se tornar uma arma na mão dela.

- Tudo bem, o papo 'tá ótimo, de verdade. Mas, conversar bebendo alguma coisa é bem melhor. – Sirius disse, com uma garrafa de Firewhisky em cada mão. Oh, não, já sei em que estado vou acordar amanhã.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então, James, vocês terminaram mesmo? Tipo, pra valer? – Anya perguntou, já enrolando a língua.

- Não. Quer dizer, nós terminamos, mas não pra valer.

- Como, _hic_, assim? – até o Sirius já estava bêbado, e olha que ele é bom de copo. Quase tanto quanto eu, que era o único ainda sóbrio.

- Desde que nos formamos em Hogwarts, a gente tem um... _Rolo_. Saíamos freqüentemente, e não era muito difícil arrastá-la até minha cama. Mas tudo sem compromisso. Depois de um tempo namorando formalmente, ela veio morar aqui, comigo, vocês sabem.

- 'Tá, e daí? – Sirius perguntou, enchendo mais um copo.

- Obviamente, no momento, não estamos mais morando juntos. Ela voltou para a casa em que morava antes de vir pra cá, mas as coisas dela ainda estão aqui. _Todas as coisas_. Se ela não pretendesse voltar, já teria vindo buscar tudo e me devolver as chaves.

- Não sei, não, James...

- Claro que não é definitivo. Ela vai voltar pra mim. Eu sei que vai.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Continuamos conversando, e, como sempre que estamos juntos, bebemos além da conta e eu não me lembro direito de uma porção de coisas. Também acabei com todos os meus cigarros, durante aquela conversa desagradável sobre o fim do meu relacionamento; então preciso me levantar, tomar um banho e ir comprar mais. Quando voltar eu penso no café da manhã e no trabalho.

_Trabalho_. Pfff, a gente realmente não pode mais marcar essas reuniõezinhas durante a semana. Droga de dor de cabeça. Enfim, levanta, Potter, que o dia vai ser longo.

Tomei um banho e me vesti. Quando passei pela sala, encontrei a Anya e o Sirius dormindo abraçados, dividindo um dos sofás. Ih, Almofadinhas, se a _Srta. Irritada e Violenta Dickenson_ acordar primeiro, 'cê 'tá ferrado...

Passei por eles e abri a porta, fazendo bastante barulho pra ver o Almofadinhas se ferrar.

- O QUÊ? Sirius Black, sai de cima de mim, AGORA!

Não disse? James Potter está sempre certo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Efetuada a devida compra, voltei pra casa, e, ainda na frente da porta, senti o maravilhoso cheiro de café, com ovos e bacon!

Anya Dickenson, eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias pela sua ilustre presença loura na minha vida, repleta de café, ovos e bacon.

Bem, a única coisa que ela sabe fazer é isso, mas, ainda assim, é melhor que o chá com biscoitos da cafeteria do outro lado da rua, meu café da manhã há quase um mês.

Na verdade, nem sei por que chamam aquilo de cafeteria, já que eles só servem chá. Uma cafeteria não deveria servir, sei lá... _Café_? Pois bem, não servem. Tudo o que se pode beber, lá, é chá... Lá é o paraíso do chá. Chá quente, chá gelado, com açúcar, com leite, com limão. Enfim, chá. E eu quero café.

- James, entra logo! Eu fiz café e o idiota do Black quer beber tudo sozinho.

Oh, _legilimência_!

- Hey, eu não sou idiota! Mas realmente quero beber tudo sozinho. Esse café é bem melhor que o chá do outro lado da rua...

Ahá. Chá _Sucks_, Café _Rocks_!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Tá aí, gente, mais um capitulo sem noção, que eu fiz num pau desgraçado em três horas, dá pra acreditar? Sério, ultimamente as idéias têm fugido da minha cabeça como o diabo foge da cruz, mas espero que gostem, ainda assim... xD**

**Não revisei nem nada, pq eu terminei de escrever agora e queria MUITO postar na semana prometida, mas já são quase cinco horas da matina, e eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã (hoje, sei lá), então não deu tempo de revisar...Só isso por enquanto...**

**Beijo pessoas xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV**

Sabe quando você acorda de manhã com o pé direito, e pensa que o dia tem absolutamente tudo pra dar certo? Você acorda, ouve passarinhos cantando, sente o cheirinho de café vindo da cozinha, e tem certeza que vai ser realmente um ótimo dia?

Então. Não foi bem esse o meu caso.

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara. Ótimo, imbecil, agora vê se aprende a fechar as cortinas antes de ir dormir. Tomei um banho, me vesti e fui tomar "café" na já anteriormente citada cafeteria. Chá ruim e biscoitos queimados, pra variar só um pouquinho.

Já que eu não posso simplesmente desaparatar do meio da rua, no centro de Londres, tive de voltar para o meu apartamento. Depois de uma cotidiana discussão com aquele trasgo em forma de mulher (ou a síndica, se você preferir), consegui entrar em casa. Ainda irritado com aquela mulherzinha detestável, dei comida pro gato e troquei a areia dele.

Com tudo pronto, aparatei no Ministério e, assim que entrei no elevador, lembrei que tinha esquecido em casa aqueles relatórios que o Moody me pediu, os quais, tenho quase certeza, deveriam ser entregues hoje. Bom, paciência.

Passando pelo corredor da Seção de Aurores, topei com a Lily – que revirou os olhos, bufou irritada, me despejou algumas ofensas e foi embora, é claro.

Minha manhã estava sendo uma droga? _Mas é claro que a minha manhã estava sendo uma droga!_

Entrei na sala do Moody, esperando que o teto desabasse na minha cabeça, ou que eu fosse atacado, despedido, sei lá. Enfim, aquela coisa toda de carma, e azar, e sei lá mais o quê.

Então o Moody disse para eu me sentar, e tirou uma porção de papéis da gaveta. O que, definitivamente, me fez pensar que estava despedido. Sei lá, né, o cara já andava irritado comigo por conta daquela patrulha com o Frank, vai que eu fiz alguma coisa? Ah, o relatório. Eu _sabia_ que era pra hoje!

Mas – contrariando a todas as minhas expectativas – ele me disse que foi informado, por fonte segura, que um grupo daqueles tais Comensais da Morte se reuniria no Beco Diagonal, e ele queria que eu liderasse a equipe de captura. Eu! O "imprudente", o "porra-loca", como o próprio Moody já disse. E disse _várias vezes_.

Mas, enfim, tanto faz. Ele me escolheu.

É isso aí! Vai James; vai James!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Para fazer parte da missão, foram escolhidos – além de mim, naturalmente – a Alice, a Lily, Marlene McKinnon (uma das ex-namoradas do Sirius, eu acho), dois caras que eu não sei o nome (todos conhecem James Potter, mas ele não precisa conhecer a todos, também, não é?) e Gideon Prewett.

Infelizmente, mesmo sendo o líder da equipe, não fui eu quem escolheu seus integrantes, até porque – se tivesse sido – o idiota do Prewett com certeza estaria fora da lista. Beeeeem longe da lista, na verdade. Qual é, o cara é um otário! E eu nem digo isso só porque ele já chamou a minha nam... A _Lily_ pra sair três vezes, só nessa semana. É que, além de um péssimo Auror (!), ele ainda acha que é melhor que eu. Ora, francamente! Ele fica atrás de mim EM TUDO! O cara não passa de um perdedor deprimente e patético que pensa que a Lily, um dia, eventualmente, ainda vai acabar...

Caham. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. A missão.

Estávamos andando pelo Beco Diagonal, à procura de qualquer coisa suspeita, e, não sei por que, eu achei que era um bom momento pra tentar uma conversa amigável com minha ex-namorada.

- Er... Lily? – eu chamei, meio receoso.

- Eu não falo com gente que não presta, Potter. – ela respondeu, e apressou o passo, pra ficar entre a Alice e o (_argh!_) Prewett.

O idiota olhou pra trás, e me lançou um sorriso maligno. Será que eu posso matá-lo agora? Só uma maldiçãozinha! Depois eu digo que foi um Comensal e fica tudo resolvido...

- Eu te entendo, Potter – disse um dos dois "desconhecidos" – Ruim com elas, pior sem elas. Principalmente se "ela" for a Evans, não é?

Do quê, diabos, ele 'tá falando? Porque eu não... _Ah_.

- Não, você não entendeu. Eu só...

Mas, então, percebemos que a tal fonte do Moody era segura de verdade. Realmente descobrimos o grupo de Comensais, em atividade suspeita, na Travessa do Tranco, em frente à Borgin & Burkes. Mas, hmmm, eles acabaram descobrindo a gente, também.

Foi uma confusão total. Feitiços e maldições pra todos os lados; um verdadeiro caos. Mas, graças a Merlin, ninguém se machucou muito. Quer dizer, teve bastante sangue – entre arranhões, cortes e ossos quebrados de ambos os lados –, mas nada realmente sério.

O grande problema é que a missão teve, no geral, um resultado negativo. Acabamos nos machucando e assustando todo mundo que estava no Beco Diagonal praticamente à toa, porque quase todos os Comensais conseguiram fugir. O único capturado foi um cara que ficou pra trás, por causa da perna quebrada.

Rolou toda aquela história clássica de "largue a varinha" e "mãos ao alto", e já estávamos levando-o embora, quando ele se soltou e acertou em cheio a cara do Prewett com um soco; porque eu, _acidentalmente_, deixei-o escapar por uma fração de segundos, mas, _infelizmente_, foi tempo suficiente para ele agredir um dos Aurores da minha equipe. _Triste isso, não?_

E o Prewett ficou lá, alisando aquela cara idiota dele, enquanto a gente levava o criminoso de volta.

Mas – como não podia faltar –, antes de desaparatar, eu ainda olhei pra ele e dei o meu melhor sorriso maligno.

_Ahá_. O mundo gira, filho da &$#!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Embora, a meu ver, a missão tenha sido um fracasso quase total – a salvação foi o soco no Prewett, naturalmente –; para o Moody, o negócio todo foi proveitoso. Ele falou alguma coisa sobre usar o Comensal capturado pra pegar os outros que fugiram, mas eu não prestei muita atenção, porque era bem mais interessante olhar pras pernas da Lily, que – acabei de perceber –, usava trajes não muito adequados para um Auror, deixando boa parte das pernas à mostra. E, devo dizer, _que belo par de pernas_!

Não, James. Pára com isso, cara! Se concentra, vai... Focado no objetivo. _Focado no objetivo_.

- Então, Moody, já descobriu alguma coisa sobre o que eles poderiam estar fazendo lá, no meio da tarde? – perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça, desviando os olhos daquela... _Visão_.

- Bem, não. Ele disse que é fiel ao maldito mestre dele, e que não vai me contar nada. Mas eu tenho meus meios, não é? Muito mais cedo do que ele imagina, vai acabar me relatando até a cor das meias que esse Voldemort usa no Halloween.

Eu já disse que o Moody às vezes me dá medo? Pois é, ele pode ser bastante assustador, quando quer.

- De qualquer forma – ele continuou – quando a coisa esquentar, ele vai acabar entregando, quem quer se seja, pra tirar o dele da reta. Não vai ser muito difícil arrancar alguns nomes e endereços daquele projeto de bruxo das trevas.

_Yeah_. Aurores fodões, 1; idiotas lunáticos, 0.

- Ótimo – eu falei, levantando da cadeira – Agora, Moody, será que você poderia liberar a minha equipe? Sabe como é, né; tomar um banho, descansar um pouco. O dia foi longo, hoje.

- E você fez um ótimo trabalho, James, meu caro. Parabéns. Parabéns a toda a equipe, na verdade. Vocês foram muito bem, realmente merecem descansar... – O QUÊ? Acho que o Moody 'tá doente. – Mas eu quero todos aqui pela manhã. Cedo. E nada de atrasos! – ah, agora sim, o Moody que todo mundo conhece. Já íamos saindo – A propósito – olhamos pra ele, mais uma vez.

- Prewett, o que, diabos, houve com seu rosto?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Tá gente, eu sei que eu demorei.. Mas esse cap tava impossivel pra escrever... Sei lá, é p bloqueio maoldito! oO**

**Muito bem, peço desculpas pelo cap totalmente sem graça, mas tava cabreiro de escrever...**

**Meu (agora ex) namorado foi pra Flórida ontem, o que me deixou totalmente melancólica epéssima pra piadas... Minha casa está em obras, e o barulho não deixa eu me concentrar direito... E aulas em periodo integral durante metade da semana, normal no resto e aos sabados estão acabando comigo.. ¬¬**

**Mas enfim, os caps tão dificeis de escrever, mas eu nao vou desistir não!xD E tbm já comecei a escrever o primeiro cap de IT 2, esse não deve demorar muito pq estou cheia de ideias pra aquela fic! o/ Bom, pelo menos alguma coisa tem que dar certo né!**

**Só isso, então.. Adios amigos! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V**

Hoje, ao contrário de todos os dias anteriores, eu acordei bem. De bom-humor, sabe? De bem com a vida.

E isso não tem absolutamente _nada a ver_ com o fato de o nariz do Prewett ter ficado do tamanho de uma batata ontem.

Quer dizer, qual é! Quem não se animaria com um dia lindo desses, com pássaros cantando, mais um encontro com a Cindy marcado, o Prewett com a cara detonada...

Ok, tudo bem. Pode ter sido por causa disso, também. Mas o que importa é que eu estou de bom-humor, não é? E nada vai estragar a minha grande alegria.

Oh, _droga_.

Ele vem vindo, e não está com uma cara muito boa, não. Quer dizer, é a cara dele, né, ele não pode fazer nada quanto a isso, mas... Bem, você sabe...

- Por que você deixou o Comensal escapar, ontem? Foi proposital, não foi?

_Garoto esperto_.

- Não, Prewett – eu revirei os olhos, teatralmente – Foi um _acidente_.

- É, claro. _Acidente_.

- É, foi. Mas, veja bem – esbocei meu melhor sorriso – Aquele soco poderia ter consertado a sua cara, não é? Pena que não rolou...

Agora ele me parece um tanto irritado.

- Qual é, eu tentei ajudar! – insisti, sarcástico – Assim, quem sabe, a Lily não tivesse aceitado sair com você?

Ele, então, colou naquela cara idiota um sorriso igualmente idiota.

- Ah, agora eu entendi. – respondeu, com ar superior – Isso tudo é recalque, não é? Porque ela te dispensou, e vai acabar saindo comigo, logo logo...

Ah, não. Ninguém merece! O sujeito nem bem acorda direito, e já tem que ouvir esse monte de baboseira?

- Oh, Merlin! Desculpe, Prewett, o soco não era pra ter te deixado retardado também...

Ele desceu um pouco da pose, mas o sorrisinho irritante continuou.

- Não deixou. Mas, por outro lado, o pontapé que _você_ levou deve ter sido tão forte que afetou seu cérebro...

E agora, será que eu já posso matá-lo? Mas uma maldiçãozinha não é mais suficiente. A coisa toda precisa ser lenta, sofrida e dolorosa.

- De qualquer forma, - eu disse, no tom mais frio possível – Com quem ela namorou, mesmo?

O perdedor não respondeu nada.

- Desculpe, eu não ouvi direito... Foi você? Não; acho que não. Fui eu, né? Pois é, parece que sim.

- De quê adianta, se agora ela te odeia?

Confesso que eu fiquei desconcertado com a resposta dele; meio que sem saber o que dizer. Mas não me abalei.

- Essa situação eu ainda vou reverter, não se preocupe.

- Tsc tsc. Esse é o seu problema, Potter. É tão seguro de si que não percebe a realidade que não lhe agrada... Ela não quer saber de você nem que apareça vestido de livro e pintado de ouro... – ele se encostou na parede de forma displicente.

Ok, esse cara já está começando a me irritar. Eu acho que ele deveria arranjar o que fazer, antes que eu fique realmente fora do sério.

- Isso _definitivamente_ não é problema seu. – eu falei entre dentes.

- Mas é problema da Lily. E, futuramente, os problemas dela serão _meus_ problemas.

O que aconteceu depois foi cena de filme trouxa, sabe? Daqueles bem antigões mesmo, em câmera lenta e tudo mais...

Eu pulei em cima dele e a gente começou a se socar, com todo o pessoal do corredor nos olhando, sem fazer nada. Mas, enquanto a gente rolava de um lado para o outro (eu batendo e ele apanhando, _é claro_), eu vi um lance de escadas se aproximando.

Que estranho... Tirando as de Hogwarts, eu não sabia que escadas se moviam...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Acordei numa sala branca. O que aconteceu, mesmo?

Ah, sim... O Prewett com um sorriso idiota. Minha mão na cara dele. As escadas.

Oh, Merlin, será que eu morri?

- Pontas? Ah, Pontas! – é, eu definitivamente estou vivo, porque mortos não respiram; coisa que eu estou _tentando_ fazer. _Arf, arf!_

- Larga ele, Black. Deixe o coitado respirar! – foi a Anya que disse, puxando o Almofadinhas pelo braço.

- Obrigado, Anny. – eu falei, assim que minha respiração se normalizou novamente.

- Não se preocupe, James, você não é o primeiro enfermo que eu salvo do Sirius.

- Ahn? – eu perguntei, confuso, vendo o Sirius fazer um sinal negativo muito espalhafatoso com a cabeça.

- Esse idiota aqui, tentou matar o Prewett sufocado, enquanto ele dormia, no quarto aqui ao lado. – Anya respondeu, ignorando o desespero de Sirius.

- Não se preocupe, que, isso, eu mesmo faço, com minhas próprias mãos! – eu disse, tentando me levantar – AIIIIIII! – gritei de dor.

- Nãããão, James! Você não pode levantar! – ela repreendeu, me empurrando de volta na cama.

- Eu vou matar aquele imbecil! – tentei mais uma vez. – AIIII, DROGA! – outro insucesso.

Anya me olhou irritada, girando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Não me obrigue a te amarrar aí. De um jeito ou de outro, você vai ficar nessa cama até segunda ordem.

Argh, eu odeio quando ela faz isso.

- 'Tá bem, 'tá bem. – cruzei os braços, emburrado, e o Sirius riu da minha cara.

- Olha, James... – Anya disse, apertando minha mão entre as dela – Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Você vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe, Ann, eu vou cuidar dele direitinho... – Sirius disse.

Hahá, _claro_.

- Eu estou falando sério, Black. – ela se virou para mim, novamente – Você precisa ficar parado e descansar bastante, ok?

- Sim, mamãe – eu respondi, com um sorrisinho inocente.

- Ótimo. Até mais, crianças! E, James, _cuide bem do Sirius, sim?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Ela realmente não bota fé em mim – Sirius disse, sentando ao lado da minha cama.

Assim, que Anya foi embora, nós começamos a conversar sobre tudo: trabalho, escola, Quadribol, mulheres...

- Ela é incrível, Almofadinhas!

- Tem certeza, James? Quer dizer, já faz três dias que vocês estão saindo...

- ... E eu ainda não me cansei dela! É exatamente isso!

- Não sei, cara, eu acho que...

Alguém interrompeu, entrando no quarto. _Sem bater_. Mas, quando viu que era o quarto errado, foi logo se desculpando.

- Oh, desculpe. Me desculpe, quarto errado... Eu não... - Uma chance pra adivinhar quem era.

Lily Evans? _Bingo_. Assim que ela me reconheceu, virou as costas e saiu, batendo a porta, sem dizer mais nada.

- Pontas, eu vou... Buscar um chá. Isso. Você quer alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou, já saindo pela porta.

- Não, não; eu 'tô na boa... – respondi, ainda meio aéreo.

Ele saiu, e, mais ou menos quinze minutos depois, voltou, arrastando a Lily pelo braço.

- Olha só quem eu encontrei... – Sirius disse, puxando-a para dentro o quarto e fechando a porta.

- _Encontrou_, não. Me arrancou do quarto do Gi...

- ... E ela estava preocupada com você, veja só! – ele continuou, empurrando Lily pra mais perto da cama – Daí eu a trouxe até aqui...

Ela pareceu sem jeito. Constrangida, sei lá.

- Bem... Está doendo muito? – perguntou, espetando o indicador no meu peito, que estava enfaixado.

- Não. – eu respondi – _Só quando ficam me cutucando_.

- Oh, desculpe! – ela cruzou os braços, corada, e sentou-se ao lado do Almofadinhas. – Então, o que aconteceu?

- Você não quer saber como foi, e sim quem começou, não é?

- Basicamente.

- Bem, fui eu.

- Ahá, eu sabia... Tinha certeza! – Lily disse, vitoriosa; e voltou-se para Sirius, que, contrariado, tirou cinco Galeões da carteira.

_Ora, francamente_!

Ela, então, se aproximou novamente da cama, me analisando de cima à baixo. Parecia meio preocupada.

- Foi feio o negócio, não? – disse, apontando alguns ferimentos.

- Isso porque você ainda não viu como ficou o Prewett... Ele com certeza ficou pior!

Ela se remexeu, desconfortável.

- Por que vocês começaram com isso, afinal? Se agredindo assim, no meio do corredor! Você é retardado, por acaso? Ele é seu colega de trabalho!

Merlin! Eu aqui, destruído, e ela ainda vem me dar lição de moral?

- Ele não é meu colega de trabalho; trabalhamos na mesma seção, _e só_! E foi ele quem começou! Me provocou, e eu revidei.

- O que ele disse, que te deixou tão irritado?

- É pessoal. Não estou a fim de falar nisso.

- Ah, claro. O cara então te diz qualquer besteira e você pula no pescoço dele? – ela riu, sarcástica – O Moody vai arrancar o teu couro, pode ter certeza!

- Com ele eu me arranjo. Você não precisa se meter.

Ela passou as mãos no cabelo, nervosamente, e me olhou, irritada. Fechou a cara e foi andando até a porta, rapidamente.

- Ótimo, _Potter_. Eu preciso ir embora, mesmo; trabalhar, sabe? Só tirei uma folguinha rápida pra visitar o Pre... O _Gideon_.

Ah, que legal! Eu quase morro e ela vem visitar o imbecil do Prewett? Maravilha. _É realmente uma maravilha_!

- Tudo bem! Se você encontrar a Cindy no caminho, diga a ela qual é o meu quarto, sim? – Eu gritei, quando ela já tinha saído do quarto.

Ela colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, novamente, e gritou, irritada:

- Será um prazer! _Melhoras_, Potter!

Quando ela saiu, Sirius olhou para mim, muito sério.

- Esse era um momento em que você poderia ter ficado quieto, sabe?

Ah, _inferno_.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Cap escrito com a ajuda da mais que especial JhU Radcliffe. Portanto, se vcs não gostaram, a culpa é dela, já que a idéia principal foi ela quem deu! AOIHaoihAOIHaoihaoiHA xD**

**Viu viu viiiu JhU, como eu consegui encaixas todas as idéias que nós duas tivemos? . HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Só falta secrever IT agora... E vou começar já, pra falar a verdade! xP**

**Enfim, sem mto o que falar hj... Só que eu até gostei desse cap.. Achei meio fofinho e coisa e tal... Ficou meio clichê, verdade, mas bonitinho... xD**

**E alguém estaria a fim de fazer uma capa bem bonita pra mim? Pra IT eu já tenho quem faça, falta só essa fic msm.. É que eu sou um (monte de) zero à esquerda na frente do pc.. heheheheheh xD**

**Agora sim, só isso por hj... Beijinhos pra todos mundo! **

**Adios amigos. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI**

Se as coisas com a Lily já estavam ruins até agora, depois daquele incidente no hospital com certeza ficaram piores.

Ela saiu desembestada do meu quarto, e foi ver o perdedor do Prewett.

Quer dizer, fala sério! Ela claro que ela só 'tá fazendo isso de birra, pra me atingir! Ela nunca se interessaria por um sujeito daqueles.

É claro que não.

Não mesmo.

Nunca.

Não, né?

Não. Não. _Definitivamente_ _não_.

Enfim, hoje eu recebo alta, e ela não veio me visitar nenhuma vez depois daquilo. Sirius fica o tempo todo me jogando na cara que a culpa é minha, que eu não deveria ter sido grosseiro com ela, essas coisas. Remus concorda com ele, e olha que o maldito nem esteve aqui na hora em que tudo aconteceu. A Anya, _como sempre_, ficou em cima do muro, porque _"A Lily é minha amiga também, eu prefiro não me meter no assunto de vocês..."_ e blábláblá. Francamente, com esses amigos...

De qualquer forma, esse é, _de longe_, o menor dos meus problemas. Hoje eu tenho de dar satisfações ao Moody, e tenho certeza que não vai ser nada agradável.

Mas, por outro lado, vou almoçar com a Cindy, hoje. Só espero que ela, pelo menos, me trate bem.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cheguei ao Departamento de Aurores e encontrei a Lily saindo da sala do Moody. Em questão de segundos, me pareceu que estávamos de volta á Hogwarts, lá pelo Quinto ou Sexto Ano, em que eu era o idiota que ela tanto odiava: sem dizer nada, ela me lançou um olhar de desprezo. Depois, cruzou os braços, virou a cara e foi embora, resmungando impropérios, exatamente como alguns anos atrás.

Talvez eu não seja mais o _mesmo_ tipo de idiota, mas ela certamente me odeia, ainda. Ou _de novo_, não sei dizer.

Entrei na sala do Moody, e dei de cara com ele entretido em uma conversa com o Prewett.

Rá! Se eu ainda estou andando meio torto, e sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, ele _definitivamente_ se sente pior, já que _parece_ pior. Não disse que eu tinha arrebentado com a cara dele?

Mas, agora, pensando bem... A Lily saiu daqui de dentro... Será que ela veio com o Prewett?

_Ahh, eu vou quebrar a cara dele de novo!_

- Pode ir, Gideon, obrigado – Moody disse, depois se virou para mim – Sente-se, Potter – e me indicou a cadeira antes ocupada por Prewett, que já tinha saído pela porta – Já ouvi a versão do Gideon sobre os fatos; agora quero ouvir a sua.

Até aquele momento, eu me sentia um aluno infrator, chamado ao gabinete do diretor para discutir seu mau comportamento. Mas, ao me sentar, tive certeza de que já não era Hogwarts. Ao invés dos olhos azul-cintilantes de Dumbledore, brilhando ternamente, encontrei os olhos escuros do Moody – _nada ternos_ – fixados em mim, seriamente. Me remexi, desconfortável.

- Não tenho nada a dizer, Moody – comecei, incerto – O que aconteceu é o que todo mundo sabe: eu parti pra cima dele.

- Não vai me dizer por que fez isso, James? – ele perguntou, ainda sério.

- Não. Quer dizer, eu não sei. Não foi como se eu tivesse pensado "Olha, que sol legal! Ótimo dia pra quebrar a cara do Prewett", ou algo assim. Eu fui lá e fiz, ponto.

- A Srta. Evans mencionou uma provocação da parte do Sr. Prewett.

Eu acenti com a cabeça.

- De natureza pessoal, que eu não gostaria de comentar.

Moody me lançou um olhar estranho, esboçando um sorriso um tanto sádico.

- E nem precisa, Potter. – ele disse, com o olhar focado em mim – Já dei ao Prewett a chance de me contar a história, e fui atrás da sua versão. Agora é a minha vez de falar.

Ok. Estou fodido, eu sei.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Às vezes eu acho que o Moody trabalha no lugar errado, que deveria ser jornalista, ou professor, sei lá. Nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de falar, diabos!

Eu fiquei lá ouvindo mais um dos quilométricos sermões habituais dele, que, geralmente, duram de meia hora pra mais. Tipo, nossa, chega a dar sono!

Foi o mesmo _"eu não quero idiotas como você na minha equipe"_ de sempre, com um _"mais uma dessas e você está fora!"_ adicional. E eu também fui cortado da lista que vai para as missões, por tempo indeterminado, ou _"até você tomar jeito, seu imbecil"_. O Moody ainda resmungou mais algumas coisas sobre como fica a imagem do grupo, com colegas de trabalho se atacando pelos corredores, e me mandou pro chuveiro mais cedo, gritando algo como _"só quero ver esses seus malditos cabelos bagunçados de novo amanhã! CEDO."_.

Perfeito. Ele deve ter algum problema pessoal comigo, só pode ser! Eu fico dias no hospital e quando volto, além de perder meu lugar na equipe de elite, eu ainda tenho que agüentar o Moody me passando sabão!

Sinceramente, a minha vida não pode piorar. Simplesmente não pode! Ela é uma droga. Acho que eu vou voltar pra minha sala e me atirar pela janela, agora.

Nah, é claro que não vai funcionar. Não comigo estando no subsolo, pelo menos.

Aliás, a minha sala tem janelas, em primeiro lugar? 'Tá aí uma coisa que eu nunca reparei... Eu sei que nos corredores tem, mas...

Caham. Focado, James; _focado_.

Já sei! Vou me afogar na fonte!

Não, acho que não ia funcionar, também. Aquilo lá é menor que uma piscina de 1000 litros; eu ia acabar não morrendo, e aquela estagiária loirinha e fofoqueira do Hall de Entrada teria assunto para o mês inteiro.

Que inferno! Eu sou tão patético que não consigo nem encontrar um jeito de morrer com eficiência e dignidade!

Bem, Potter, vá embora e arranje logo o que fazer, então. Mãos ociosas são a oficina do diabo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aproveitei a manhã "livre" antes do almoço com a Cindy para visitar a minha mãe, num vilarejo bruxo em Enfield. Ela já foi professora de Astrologia em Hogwarts. Agora mora sozinha, e já fazia muito tempo que eu não ia lá.

Enfield é um distrito bastante afastado, ótimo lugar para uma vila de bruxos. Já é muito bonito naturalmente, e, agora, no começo do outono, fica melhor ainda, com as folhas caindo e os tons avermelhados tomando conta da paisagem.

Eu me lembro que gostava muito de morar aqui, quando criança. Os meus vizinhos eram muito legais e eu tinha vários amigos.

É até estranho andar por aqui. Me faz lembrar de tanta coisa...

Debaixo daquela árvore ali eu fiquei com a Penny, minha quase-namorada e musa inspiradora até os onze anos; e, com a Sue, lá, no campinho de Quadribol. Na frente de casa tinha uma vizinha bonitona, de uns 19 anos, e eu e o Almofadinhas usávamos a minha Capa da Invisibilidade para vê-la trocar de roupa todos os dias, nas férias do Sexto Ano, até que um dia ela nos descobriu, e a gente levou umas cacetadas no namorado dela.

Sirius. Nossa, nós já passamos por tanta coisa aqui... Uma vez ficamos um mês inteiro de castigo, porque aproveitamos uma viagem da minha mãe pra explodir os gnomos de jardim da Sra. Harris. Foi bem traumático, mas igualmente divertido.

Muito bem, chega. Vou entrar logo, antes que eu fique melancólico demais.

- James, meu filho! – minha mãe gritou, assim que abriu a porta – O que aconteceu? Você está acabado; parece que foi atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos! Foi algum criminoso, algum bandido? Merlin! – ela falou, me revirando inteiro e me analisando de cima à baixo.

- Ah, sim, mãe, eu adoraria entrar, obrigado. – resmunguei, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

- Ah, claro... Vamos, entre. – ela respondeu, abriu espaço para eu passar.

Assim que nos sentamos na sala, um elfo doméstico trouxe chá e biscoitos.

- Mas, agora me diga: o que houve com você? – ela insistiu, repousando as mãos sobre o colo – Problemas no trabalho?

- Pode-se dizer que sim – omissão não é crime, certo? – Mas eu já estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Você foi ao médico? Fez todos os exames?

Ela acha que eu tenho o quê, sete anos? Ora, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Claro, mãe. Não se preocupe, eu já sou bem grandinho, não acha?

- Eu sei, mas é que, às vezes, não parece. – ela retrucou, sorrindo angelicalmente, mas com um quê de cinismo na voz.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, eu não vim até aqui pra falar de mim – isso. Mudar de assunto – Quero é saber como anda a senhora.

Ela riu, e bebeu um pouco do chá.

- Eu? Ah, querido, eu estou ótima. – olhou para os lados e se aproximou, como quem vai contar um segredo, sussurrando – Meu livro já está quase pronto, você sabia? – ela vai lançar um livro de educação, sobre... Ah, sei lá. – Falta muito pouco, agora. – e piscou, jovial.

Sempre animada e descontraída. Acho que ela não vai mudar nunca.

- Verdade? – perguntei, baixinho, também me aproximando. – E isso é um segredo, por acaso?

Ela riu mais uma vez, e recostou-se ao braço do sofá.

- Não.

- Então, por que... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Ficamos ali, conversando e bebendo chá, durante mais algum tempo, e demos algumas voltas pela vizinhança, logo depois. Voltamos pra casa, e ela me mostrou as mudanças que fez em alguns cômodos.

Quando vi, já era quase meio dia, e eu tinha que ir embora.

- Olha mãe, foi ótimo te ver de novo, mas agora eu preciso voltar. Já tinha marcado um almoço com a...

- _Lily_? – ela me perguntou, toda esperançosa.

- Não, mãe. – eu respondi, revirando os olhos – Eu e a Lily não estamos mais juntos, e eu sei que você sabe. Recebi seus berradores, sabia? _Todos os quatro_.

- É que você fez uma besteira, e eu ainda tinha esperanças de que você não fosse ficar igual ao seu pai. – ela respondeu, meio decepcionada, dando de ombros.

- Ah, mãe, qual é! Achei que a separação de vocês tinha sido amigável!

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado, e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Você acha que, se a separação tivesse sido amigável, aquele cretino do seu pai teria passado os últimos anos estudando os Nundus _na África_?

Meus pais são divorciados há algum tempo, já, e ele foi embora logo depois da minha formatura. Sempre manda notícias, mas já faz um tempo que não aparece. E eu sei que minha mãe ateou fogo em todas as roupas dele, na época da separação, mas não achei que ela ainda estivesse irritada.

- Deixe o papai em paz, sim? – eu disse, dando um beijo na testa dela – Ele nunca mais veio atrás de você, não é?

- Claro que não, e ele que nem ouse! – ela retrucou, os braços cruzados frente ao peito – As porcelanas se foram na última visita, mas eu ainda tenho toda a prataria que ganhamos de presente de casamento pra jogar na cabeça dele, se vier me infernizar mais uma vez.

Meneei a cabeça, rindo. Ela _realmente_ não vai mudar nunca.

- Mas, diga – ela começou, assumindo novamente uma feição divertida – Com quem você vai almoçar, então?

- Cindy Weiss, colunista d'O Profeta Diário. Ela morava a umas três ou quatro quadras daqui, você se lembra?

- Ah, claro. Aquela vizinha da jovem Dickenson, não? Tinha uma coruja cor-de-rosa que volta e meia aparecia aqui no nosso quintal.

Que volta e meia a Anya escondia no nosso quintal, ela quis dizer. Ô corujinha chata, que ficava enchendo o saco de madrugada.

- É. Ela mesma.

- Não vai dar certo. – ¬.¬' – Ela não é pra você; meiguinha demais. Você vai despedaçar o coração da coitadinha em menos de um mês, eu tenho certeza.

Como assim, "meiguinha demais"? Ela acha que eu devo namorar o quê, um trasgo montanhês?

- _Obrigado pelo apoio_, mãe, mas estamos muito bem.

Aquele _projeto de mãe_ me olhou significativamente, como quem está _realmente_ MUITO descrente, mas finge que acredita. Depois, sorriu delicadamente, e abriu a porta.

- Tudo bem, querido, agora vá. – me deu um beijo – E não se esqueça de ir ao médico ver esses hematomas.

Ô Santo das mães exageradas e extremamente malucas!

- Eu 'tô legal, já disse.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Bom almoço! – quando eu já ia saindo, ela me chamou mais uma vez – Você acha que a sua situação com a Lily é definitiva?

Dei uma piscadela.

- _Nada é definitivo._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Mais um cap parado e sem graça, na minha opinião. **

**Eu tenho um monte de idéias (por incrivel que pareça) mas elas não podem ser encaixadas agora, então eu tô enrolando um pouquinho até poder postar o cap que eu acho ser o mais legal, até agora. **

**E eu tô ficando irritada com as minhas fics água com açúcar (de verdade). Acho que eu vou começar a matar todo mundo pra ficar um pouco mais sombrio... AIUhaiuHAIuhaiHA oO**

**Só isso por hoje, people. Até a próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII**

Três dias. Três _longos_ dias era o tempo que eu estava sem fumar. Dizem que faz mal, não é? Então eu parei.

Sim.

Por três dias.

Aí veio aquele almoço. E eu devo ter adquirido um câncer de pulmão.

Droga. Três dias de esforço absurdo jogados fora.

Não que o almoço com a Cindy tenha sido ruim. Seria até muito legal, se meu pensamento não estivesse passeando pelo Alaska. E adivinha de quem foi a culpa?

_FLASH BACK_

Um casal entrou no restaurante, de mãos dadas, e o homem, James Potter, chamou sua acompanhante à sentar-se perto da janela.

Fizeram o pedido e ficaram conversando, até os olhos de James serem desviados para uma roda de amigos, sentados à mesa mais próxima ao bar.

O que chamou sua atenção, na verdade, fora uma risada conhecida. _Lily_.

Olhou para a referida mesa e viu Anya Dickenson dizendo algo ao ouvido da ruiva, que ria abertamente, fazendo os cabelos rubros cascatearem pelas suas costas.

_Céus, como era linda_!

Ela bebia um drink avermelhado, e ria, fazendo gestos espalhafatosos. Os amigos, _em sua maioria homens e entre eles Gideon Prewett_, também riam, e aparentavam estar se divertindo muito.

Seria uma comemoração?

- ... E então eu... James, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou a moça, balançando uma das mãos na frente do rosto do namorado.

- Hã? Ah, claro, Cindy! – ele respondeu, meneando a cabeça – Do que estávamos falando, mesmo?

A morena bufou e revirou os olhos azuis, visivelmente irritada. Os pratos chegaram, e ambos comeram em silêncio.

Ao fim da refeição, Cindy já não estava mais de mau humor, e os dois dividiram uma taça de sorvete com calda de chocolate.

Observando o restaurante, a moça analisou a mesa perto do bar, e reconheceu algumas pessoas.

- Hey, aqueles lá não são seus amigos? – perguntou, apontando para o grupo, que fazia uma espécie de jogo, revezando um copo entre todos os presentes. **(N/A - vcs conhecem "Cabral"? meu nome é Cabral e eu vou dar um gole...)**

- Não exatamente – James respondeu, desconcertado.

- São sim! Aquela ali é Anya Dickenson – ela repetiu, indicando a loura ao lado de Lily – Ela foi minha vizinha, não foi?

- Não, acho que não... Vamos? – ele tentou desconversar, pagando a conta e já se levantando.

- Foi sim, eu tenho certeza! Lembro que dei uma coruja bem linda pra ela, a gente tinha uns nove anos, eu acho... – Cindy se levantou, e puxou o rapaz pela mão – Vamos lá cumprimentá-los.

- Isso não 'tá acontecendo... Isso não 'tá acontecendo... – ele foi murmurando para si, até chegar ao local destinado, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso com a mão livre.

Cindy tomou os cigarros, pondo-os novamente no bolso dele, e deu-lhe um cutucão.

- E aí, pessoal? – James cumprimentou a todos, e fechou a cara quando seus olhos encontraram os de Prewett, sentado _justamente_ ao lado de Lily.

- Potter! _Que surpresa_. – falou a ruiva, amarga – Como vai? – acrescentou, sorrindo falsamente.

- Na boa. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – E você?

- _Melhor impossível_! – Lily respondeu, torcendo as mãos uma na outra, sob a mesa. – Não vai nos apresentar sua _amiga_? – emendou, com cinismo.

James piscou, surpreso, e só saiu do estado de estupor quando sentiu um aperto ligeiramente forte em sua mão.

- Esta é Cindy Weiss – ele pronunciou, soltando a mão da morena.

- Lily Evans, prazer. – a ruiva se apresentou, apertando a mão da "rival" sem nem disfarçar a falsidade, que a morena percebeu no ato. Depois, levantou-se – Bem, preciso voltar ao Ministério... Vem comigo, _Gi_?

Prewett a olhou, espantado, mas logo se levantou, murmurou um "claro, Lils" e acompanhou a moça, guiando-a pela cintura. Antes de sair, ele ainda virou-se para os amigos com cara de "_é hoje_!" e acenou jocosa e discretamente para James.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Exatamente naquele momento o dia acabou para mim. Se aquela ruiva infernal queria me atingir, foi embora com a certeza de que tinha conseguido.

- Ex-namorada? – Cindy me perguntou, baixinho, olhando para a porta por onde Lily havia saído.

- Mais ou menos. – murmurei em resposta, e sentei-me ao lado de Anny, puxando Cindy junto.

Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, e eu descobri que era _de fato_ uma comemoração: durante a madrugada eles conseguiram pegar mais dois dos tais Comensais da Morte, num vilarejo trouxa. Soube, também, que foi Lily quem os liderou, e que Moody a convidou para assumir a posição – _MINHA posição_ – em definitivo, mas ela não aceitou.

Saímos do restaurante, e decidimos não aparatar, então voltamos andando. Acho que a Cindy veio dizendo alguma coisa, mas a minha atenção estava perturbada demais para processar qualquer coisa. Minha cabeça estava a mil, enquanto eu ia fumando um cigarro atrás do outro. Por que a Lily não quis ficar no meu lugar?

- ... Ou sua? – Cindy perguntou, parando de andar, quando chegamos à rua principal.

- Oi? – eu perguntei, e ela bufou.

- Você está no mundo da lua hoje, hã? – ela resmungou, desconfiada – Eu perguntei se vamos para a sua casa ou para a minha.

- Ah, vamos para a mi... – parei pra pensar, e lembrei de todas as coisas da minha ex, dispostas pelo apartamento – _Sua_.

- Hmmm – ela pareceu decepcionada – Já estamos juntos há uma semana. Quando você vai me levar para conhecer o seu apartamento, hein, Sr. Potter?

_Pense_. _Aja_.

- Quando ele estiver mais arrumado, gata. – Isso, James, parabéns. Agora mude de assunto. – Então eu volto pra casa, pego algumas coisas e, daqui a pouco, apareço no seu apê, pode ser?

- Ela deu de ombros, e nos despedimos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cheguei em casa e encontrei o Sirius deitado no sofá com o Anthony sobre seu peito.

- Sabe, cara, isso se chama _Invasão de Propriedade Privada_, e é crime, viu?

Ele fez cara feia.

- Aluado está com o _General_ em casa, isso sim é um crime. – Sirius disse, referindo-se à noiva de Remus.

Há um tempo atrás, morávamos todo juntos, os Marotos. Depois o Pete saiu e eu vim pra cá, e acabaram ficando só os dois. Sirius não se dá muito bem com a Rogers (quem se dá, na verdade, além do Aluado?), então, quando Remus a leva pra casa, o cachorro sem teto aparece por aqui.

- E então você pretende ficar na _minha_ casa, naturalmente.

- Naturalmente. – ele respondeu, com o controle da TV na mão – Como liga essa porcaria, mesmo?

Eu já devo ter ensinado isso a ele, pelo menos, um milhão de vezes, mas ele é tão obtuso que não consegue aprender. Liguei a TV – no canal de desenhos, como sempre – e fui para o meu quarto.

- Tanto faz – eu gritei de lá, enfiando algumas roupas e outras coisas dentro de uma mala. – Não devo voltar antes de amanhã à tarde, mesmo.

- Vai dormir na gata? – ele perguntou, num tom malicioso.

- Vou – respondei, pegando minha varinha na mesa da sala – Ainda deve ter comida chinesa na geladeira, e ração do Anthony no armário. Você pode ficar aqui, mas dê comida pra ele e _não chegue perto do meu quarto_. Você é um cachorro castrado se eu encontrar mais uma lingerie na minha cama, entendeu?

- Certo – ele acenou com a cabeça – Comida pra mim, comida pra fera, ficar longe do seu quarto... Entendi.

- Isso aí – me despedi dele e do Anthony – E não exploda a casa, ok?

- Pode deixar. Valeu, irmão.

- Que isso, cara. É pra isso que são os amigos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cara, faz tempo que eu não durmo tão bem assim! Quer dizer, caham... Bem, a cama não era tão confortável, mas a companhia, rapaaaaaz...

Acordei cedo, tomei banho, me vesti e fomos tomar café na confeitaria da esquina. Acompanhei Cindy até a redação d'_O Profeta_, e aparatei no Ministério.

Moody disse que tinha um serviço especial para mim, mas que a primeira reunião seria apenas na semana que vem. Enquanto isso eu ia ficar no escritório fazendo, provavelmente, um nada bem grande. Sirius me devolveu a chave de casa, dizendo que meu gato estava bem alimentado e o apê a salvo.

O dia estava realmente bom.

A partir daí é que a coisa começou a ficar _muito_ estranha.

Eu e a Lily trabalhamos no mesmo departamento – Seção de Aurores – e, nas exatas duas últimas semanas, sempre que nos encontrávamos nos corredores ela me fazia gestos grosseiros e gritava ofensas.

E, hoje, quando nos encontramos... Quer dizer, _quando eu a encontrei_ – porque ela estava determinada a fingir que eu não existia – ela não disse nada. Simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora.

Eu fiquei aliviado, na verdade. Aquilo era bem melhor que ter uma maluca gritando pelos corredores. Mas que aquilo foi estranho, aaaah, foi...

Então, quando eu voltei pra casa, é que entendi.

As faxineiras ficaram me olhando com cara de "_oh, coitadinho_", e eu perguntei o que havia, mas elas não quiseram responder.

Subi até o meu andar, e senti um relevo estranho sob o tapete da porta. Me abaixei, ergui o tapete, e encontrei a chave da Lily, lá em baixo. "_Ah, merda_!", pensei, e abri a porta, com medo que aquela louca tivesse quebrado tudo no meu apartamento.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar tudo no lugar, até mais arrumado do que eu havia deixado. Exceto pelas coisas da Lily, que, é claro, não estavam mais lá.

Em cima da mesa da sala havia um bilhete, escrito com letra elegantemente inclinada – letra esta que eu conhecia tão bem – um pouco borrada. Não havia nome, nem xingamentos, nem nada. Apenas algumas palavras, que me caíram com um peso enorme.

"_Pra você não se incomodar em re-movimentar o seu apartamento._"

Fui até o meu quarto, e encontrei o Anthony, que parecia triste, deitado no meio de todos os presentes, cartões e bilhetes que eu já mandei para a Lily – desde que nos conhecemos, em Hogwarts – espalhados de qualquer jeito, em cima da cama.

Ok. Acho que agora é definitivo.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Amores da minha vida!**

**Cá estou eu, novamente, depois de um tempo relativamente grande de espera... Mas a culpa foi de IT, que me atrasou inteira, viu?? Ela me empacou de um jeito que eu demorei uma era pra att lá, e não podia passar aqui primeiro né...**

**Eu digitei esse cap ao som de hallelujah, por isso ele ficou mais melancólico que no esboço... Tava demorando pra Evans sumir de vez, né Thatty? hahahahahha brincadeira, eu sei que tu gosta dos dois juntos... xD**

**Vampira Black - ahh, leitora nova!!! Que bom que veio, viu?? E eu estou AMANDO a sua fic, mas vc já sabe disso né... heheheheheh xD**

**E é isso, por hj..**

**Adios amigos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

TOC-TOC.

- Diabos! – ouvi alguém resmungar, depois de um tempo, do outro lado – JÁ VAI! – barulho de passos, e coisas caindo. Mais palavrões, e a porta foi aberta. – Você, por acaso, tem relógio, deu grandessíssimo filho da... _Pontas_?

- Oi. – respondi, com um sorrisinho. Sirius me olhou.

- O que você faz na rua a essa hora? Já é tarde, cara...

- Eu... Acho que eu me perdi.

Ele me revirou de cima a baixo – como quem procura algo errado – e me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta.

- Você bebeu? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Posso ter parado em um ou dois bares, no caminho... AI! – quem foi o idiota que colocou essa mesa bem no meio da cozinha? – Ou talvez mais.

Sirius me olhou, por um momento, com os olhos arregalados. Depois, puxou uma cadeira para mim e foi até a entrada dos quartos esmurrar a porta de Remus.

Como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, fiquei observando a cozinha; enquanto Sirius chutava, socava e tentava arrombar a porta do quarto de Remus. Ele tem sono pesado, sabe?

Olha só quantos temperos, quanta viadagem!! Essa cozinha 'tá bem equipada, hã? No meu tempo a gente tinha só a geladeira, duas panelas e um balcãozinho... Tudo bem que a gente nunca comia em casa, mas podia tentar fazer uma média, né?

- Anda, Aluado! – ouvi Sirius gritar, já escorado na parede, quase sem esperanças.

Um, dois, três Hipogrifos; quatro, cinco, seis Hipogrifos; sete, oito, nove Hipogrifos; dez numa grande jaula...

- FINALMENTE! – Sirius gritou, e eu me virei rapidamente para ele, quase caindo da cadeira.

- O que houve, cara? – um sonolento Remus pôs a cabeça para fora do quarto, depois os braços, e o resto do corpo. Vestiu uma camiseta branca, e tentou arrumar os cabelos desalinhados.

Sirius não disse nada, apenas apontou para mim.

- _Céus_!! – foi tudo o que Remus conseguiu dizer.

Se você for parar pra analisar, eu não estou numa das minhas melhores aparências, de fato. Calça social preta, camisa também preta aberta, capa do avesso, e eu realmente acho que perdi minha carteira. Ok, ok. Eu estou deprimente, mas também não é pra tanto, né!

Eles me puxaram pelo braço, e fomos nos sentar na sala.

- Tudo bem, pode contar.

- Contar o quê? – perguntei, brincando com um enfeite de cristal, que Remus retirou da minha mão no segundo seguinte.

- O motivo de você ter aparecido na minha casa às... – Sirius fitou o relógio na parede – Quatro da manhã, _bêbado_, no meio da semana... ?

_Quatro da manhã_?

- Puxa, eu não fazia idéia de que era tão tarde! Desculpem, caras. – me levantei para ir embora, mas Remus me impediu.

- Não... Não tem... Problema. – ele disse, entre um bocejo e outro.

- Mas o que houve?

- O que houve? _Ahh_...- merda. Já tinha até me esquecido disso. – A Lily... Ela foi embora. Definitivamente.

Eles se entreolharam.

- James... – Remus disse, cauteloso – Você sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso ia acontecer.

- Não sabia não! Ela ia voltar... – falei, meio atrapalhado – A gente ia casar, e ter um monte de filhinhos... Nós até compramos um gato juntos!

Eles se olharam mais uma vez.

- _Quanto_ você bebeu? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – parei pra contar – Deixa eu ver... Tudo que eu tinha em casa, depois fui no Tom, no Três Vassouras... Naquele café cheio de pom-ponzinhos... Ah, não sei!

- Ok. Aluado, vá se arrumar, enquanto eu tento falar com o Pete. – Sirius disse – Precisamos de bastante álcool.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Quando chegamos ao Caldeirão Furado, eu já estava mais bem-apresentável. Quer dizer, a capa estava do lado certo, pelo menos.

Entramos, e Peter já estava lá, sentado junto ao balcão. Ele nos viu, e abriu um sorriso.

- Pontas!

- Rabicho, quanto tempo! – cumprimentei-o, e sentamos ao seu lado. – Tom! – chamei o dono do bar.

- James, como vai? – ele perguntou – Você já veio aqui, hoje, não veio?

- Pois é... Eu...

- A noite é uma criança, Tom! Então desce aí uma rodada de Firewhisky! – Sirius cortou, batendo as palmas das mãos no balcão.

- Como quiser, Sirius... – Tom disse, sorrindo.

Ficamos ali, bebendo, conversando e rindo.

- Lembra aquela vez que a gente inflou a cabeça do Aubrey, no Sexto Ano? **(N/A – roubei da Thatty, na cara dura. E sem pedir, ainda, mas agradeço mesmo assim: obrigada, amor!)** – perguntei, rindo muito ao visualizar a cena na minha mente.

Todos riram, e Peter até derrubou seu copo, pedindo outro em seguida.

- Eu lembro é da detenção que nós dois pegamos, isso sim. – Sirius respondeu, entre o sério e o risonho.

- Mas não se esqueça NUNCA de que a idéia foi sua! – retruquei, alteando as sobrancelhas – Eu fui apenas o executor.

- Como sempre. – Remus falou, entre risadas.

- Ah, Aluadinho, assim você me ofende! – fiz bico, teatralmente – Eu era um colaborador e tanto, se você quer saber!

- Mas os planos eram sempre do Sirius. – ele tornou, bebendo um gole de whisky. – Os que não funcionavam, pelo menos.

Nova explosão de risadas. A essa hora, já tínhamos a companhia de Tom, de alguns conhecidos do trabalho e do tempo de escola, e de outras pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida. O dia já ia clareando, mas continuávamos nos divertindo. Até que Bellatrix Black apareceu.

Ela não é realmente bonita, e deve ser uns cinco anos mais velha que a gente, ou mais. Mas tem um corpo de dar inveja, e o dom de deixar o Sirius completamente louco.

Veio andando sinuosamente – como uma gata – até onde estávamos, trajando um vestido preto muito curto, com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

- Meu caro primo, que gosto em vê-lo... – ela murmurou, recostando-se ao balcão.

- Bella, que surpresa! – Sirius disse, não sinceramente surpreso. Ela sempre aparece "sem querer" quando a gente 'tá aqui. – A que devo a honra de sua presença tão cedo, _ou tão tarde_?

Ela ajeitou os cabelos, e sorriu.

- Eu moro aqui ao lado, você sabe; e não pude dormir a noite inteira...

- Verdade? – ele perguntou, já começando a se interessar.

- Verdade... – ela se sentou no balcão, sob o olhar desaprovador de Tom – Fadas-mordentes nas cortinas; um horror... Então estive pensando... Será que você poderia ir dar uma olhada pra mim?

Ele pareceu pensar.

- Seu futuro marido tem medo de Fadas-mordentes, por acaso? – todos rimos, mas ela não se abalou.

- Rodolphus não está. Viagem de... _Negócios_. – desceu do balcão, e ajeitou o vestido. – E então... ?

- Eu trabalho em três horas.

- Dá tempo e sobra _para outras coisas_, ainda... – ela respondeu e saiu, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Nos vemos no Ministério, cara. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Quando já estavam na porta, Bellatrix se voltou para mim.

- A propósito, Potter... Como vai a Evans? – deu uma risadinha – Oops; acho que vou ter de perguntar à outra pessoa, não é? _Gideon Prewett, quem sabe... ?_

Obrigado, Bella. O sol ainda nem apareceu, e você já conseguiu estragar o meu dia.

Sorri.

- Eu, de fato, não sei. Mas _eu_ vou bem, obrigado por perguntar.

Ela pareceu irritada com a minha não-demonstração de tristeza. Revirou os olhos e saiu, carregando meu amigo consigo.

Assim que Bellatrix e Sirius saíram, eu me despedacei.

- Droga. Droga... _Droga_... – eu resmunguei, deitando a cabeça sobre os braços, no balcão. – _Merda_. Que merda...

- Calma, Pontas. – Peter tentou me consolar, dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas. – A Evans pode até estar acordando na cama no Prewett, a essa hora, mas ela ainda vai sentir sua falta; escreva o que eu digo.

- O QUÊ? – me endireitei, com os olhos faiscando.

- É verdaaade... Eu os vi saindo juntos do Ministério... – falou a loira fofoqueira da recepção – Os dois na beca, e tudo o mais...

- Na beca... ? O quê?

Ela abriu um sorriso debochado.

- Ah, você não sabia? – bateu de leve nos lábios – Eu e minha boca grande...

- É, mas agora você vai me contar _tudo_. – sibilei, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Tudo bem, _nervosinho_... – ela disse, e apoiou o queixo nas mãos quando a soltei. – Se eles estão tendo um casinho ou não, eu não sei... Mas ontem ela estava meio transtornada, você deve ter percebido. Enfim, ela pediu pra dar uma saída pra fazer sei-lá-o-quê, e, quando voltou, foi jantar com o Gideon. – explicou, feliz por me contar algo que eu não sabia, mesmo que não fosse uma notícia boa. – _Eu acho_. – acrescentou.

Levei um certo tempo pra computar os fatos. Lily... Prewett... _O QUÊ_?

- Eu vou atrás dela! – me levantei. Não sei se era por causa da raiva ou da bebida – ou dos dois –, mas eu estava decidido a quebrar tudo.

- Ah, não vai não! – Remus me segurou – Olhe só pra você! Não pode aparecer na frente da Lily desse jeito.

- Vem, vamos para a sua casa. – Peter disse, pagando a conta e me conduzindo até a saída.

- Isso. – Remus acrescentou, juntando-se a nós. – Você toma um banho e a gente sai pra comer alguma coisa, tomar um café e curar esse porre, o que acha? – perguntou, rindo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já em casa, tomei um bom banho, alimentei meu gato, e nós saímos à procura de uma cafeteria decente, porque a do outro lado da rua... ¬¬'

Acabamos parando no mesmo café que cura todas as nossas ressacas, perto da casa da Anny e do Caldeirão Furado.

Qual não foi a nossa surpresa ao encontrarmos lá, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Sirius Black, tomando café... _Sozinho_. Quer dizer, há menos de uma hora ele tinha ido com a Black para um apartamento _vazio_, e agora toma café _sozinho_?

- Fala, Almofadinhas! – cumprimentei-o com um tapinha amigável no ombro – Você foi meio rápido dessa vez, não?

Ele ergueu os olhos de sua xícara; e me fitou, sério e deprimido ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Peter prendeu o riso.

- Não me diga que o problema dela era realmente com Fadas-mordentes? – perguntou, divertido.

- Não. – ele disse, meneando a cabeça. – _Quem teve um problema fui eu_.

Depois dessa, nem Remus conseguiu ficar sério. E, quanto mais o Sirius ficava irritado, menos dava pra parar de rir.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem? – ele rosnou – Não é engraçado.

- Hahahahaha... Ah... Não me diga que... Hahahahaha... Ahhh, cara... Não... – eu tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia parar de rir – Quer dizer, então, que... Hahahahahaha...

- Não entendo por que vocês estão rindo tanto, se eu não contei nenhuma piada. – ele fechou a cara, e cruzou os braços – Já disse que não é engraçado, é trágico. PAREM DE RIR!

Sim, estávamos sendo cruéis. Mas não era de propósito, eu juro. Acontece que Sirius é tão seguro de si que jurava que nunca ia ter esse tipo de... _Problema_. E é simplesmente inevitável rir da desgraça alheia, numa situação como essa.

- Olha, cara – Remus disse, depois de pedir café para todos nós, já mais sério – Já ouvi dizerem que bebida serve para desinibir as pessoas; que ajuda no relacionamento, mas... HAHAHAHHAHA... Nunca... Hahahahahaha, ai, desculpa, Sirius... Hahahahaha...

- Cara, eu simplesmente não entendo! – Sirius resmungava, desconsolado – Era a Bella! – Ele olhava para o teto, como se estivesse falando com uma entidade superior – E isso nunca, NUNCA tinha acontecido! Nunca tinha acontecido... Com ninguém... Ainda mais com a Bella! _Nunca_.

- Nunca o quê, Sirius? – Anya surgiu na porta, linda e bem humorada.

- Ahh – comecei, rindo – O garanhão aqui acaba de br...

- _Pontas_! – Sirius gritou, e tapou minha boca com uma mão. Com a outra, me empurrou a xícara dele – Toma isso e não diz besteiras.

- Nossa, o que houve com você? – ela perguntou, ao sentar-se conosco.

- Bebedeira das fortes. – Sirius explicou, ainda emburrado – Todos eles. Não estão dizendo coisa com coisa desde que chegaram aqui.

- Que eles estão bêbados é visível. – Anya riu, olhando para a gente. Tudo bem, estamos mesmo com cara de lesados, eu sei. – O que me preocupa é você estar estranhamente sóbrio...

Peter voltou a rir.

- Ele deve estar tomando café desde que...

- Ôôôô, moça! – Sirius chamou, tentando sobrepor sua voz à de Peter – Esse café ainda vai demorar muito?

- Não senhor, já estou indo. – disse a garçonete, meneando a cabeça, enquanto ajeitava três xícaras fumegantes numa bandeja.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio (com Remus, Peter e eu segurando o riso), até sermos servidos.

- Aqui está – a atendente foi nos entregando as xícaras, um a um, e depois voltou-se para Anya – Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Um café, também, por favor. – ela pediu, educadamente.

Depois que foi atendida e recebeu seu café, Anya nos analisou cautelosamente.

- Tudo bem. Quem vai me explicar o que vocês fazem aqui à essa hora da manhã? Vocês só vêm aqui quando estão de porre; mas, no meio da semana?

- Pra curtir a vida não tem dia certo, meu amor! – eu disse, e ela revirou os olhos. Por que eu lembrei da Lily, agora?

- Tudo bem, James, tome seu café e fique quietinho, sim? – _hey_! ¬¬' – O que houve, Sirius?

- James estava deprimido, e queríamos animá-lo – ele deu uma risada – acho que acabamos muito animados, e agora precisamos de café...

- Vocês viraram a noite? – ele assentiu – Pra beber? – mais uma confirmação – E NÃO ME CHAMARAM?

- Desculpe, Anny, esquecemos. – Remus se desculpou.

- Ah, está ajudando muito, mesmo, Remmie... Bom saber que vocês me esquecem com essa facilidade! – ela fez bico.

- Não fique assim, Ann... – beijei-lhe a face – Você continua sendo nossa loura preferida, certo, caras?

- Claro! – eles concordaram.

Anya murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sirius, que eu não pude ouvir, apontando para mim.

- Eu sinceramente, 'tô tentando descobrir até agora... – ele respondeu, meneando a cabeça, um tanto preocupado. – Os outros não estão assim, e James nunca foi fraco pra bebidas...

- Ai, céus, 'tô vendo que hoje ele acaba sendo demitido... – ela disse, também meneando a cabeça – Vamos, gente, hora de trabalhar!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aparatamos no Ministério e ficamos ali, parados, no Hall de Entrada. Depois do que me pareceu horas, eu já estava ficando impaciente.

- Por que a gente 'tá parado aqui, mesmo? – perguntei, limpando os óculos.

Anya respirou fundo duas vezes, e voltou-se para mim.

- Tudo bem, James – apontou para o elevador – Você vai direto para a nossa sala, e não fala com ninguém, ok?

Hã?

- Hã?

- É. A nossa sala; você sabe onde fica?

_HÃ_?

- Anya, por favor! – bufei – Eu sei quem sou, sei onde a gente está, consigo andar, falar... 'Tô meio lesado, mas não drogado, nem desmemoriado, viu?

Ela me olhou com alívio, e me empurrou até o elevador.

- Só... Só faça o que eu pedi, sim? – revirei os olhos – _Por favor_? – droga, eu odeio essa cara de gato sem dono que ela faz.

Ir direto para a minha sala. Não falar com ninguém.

Pelo visto vai ser um loooongo dia...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - E aí, pessoal, como vão vocês? Tão bem quanto eu, espero...**

**Enfim, sem muito o que falar, hoje... **

**Só que a Thatty fofa e amada fez uma comunidade pra mim, eu eu tô divulgando pq quero ficar super³ famosa! iUHiuahOAIHuahHA Brincadeira. A parte de ficar famosa, nao da comunidade, isso é verdade. Chama "Fic's da Jehssik", e a Thatty me deixou tão feliz quando fez quanto vcs vão me deixar quando entrarem (olhos brilhando) Vou colocar o link no meu perfil (se o site colaborar, é claro)**

**Só isso, então... Adios amigos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

Ficar quieto. Eu posso fazer isso. Quer dizer, não é realmente difícil, é? Principalmente em uma sala completamente vazia. Eu falaria com quem, afinal?

E silêncio é bom, de qualquer forma. Encontrar a si mesmo, conversar com seu eu-interior. O meu, pro exemplo, diz que é besteira eu ficar me auto-destruindo por causa da Lily.

- Anny, dessa vez você não me escapa! – falando no diabo... – Você vai me contar tudo sobre o seu encontro com Stanley White, e conto sobre o...

Assim que ela me viu, ficou completamente constrangida. Ainda trajando um vestido preto de noite, e já completamente sem maquiagem, me olhou, assustada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É minha sala também, caso você não saiba. – respondi, ríspido. Vamos lá, James, não diga mais nada. Eu sei que você consegue, não diga mais na... – Você esteve com o Prewett.

Isso, parabéns, idiota. E o prêmio de babaca do ano vai para...

- Isso não te interessa. – ela disse, enrubescendo.

- _Não foi uma pergunta_.

- Mas a resposta continua a mesma.

Será que ela não vê?

- Ele não presta, Lils.

- _Você_ não presta. – ela se aproximou de mim surpreendentemente rápido. – E, além de tudo, andou bebendo. Francamente! Será que sem uma mulher regulando, você vai ficar permanentemente bêbado?

- Eu _já tenho_ uma mulher pra cuidar de mim.

Grande, Potter. Agora também já pode cavar um buraco e se enterrar nele, ok?

- Ah! Sim, sim... – coçou a cabeça, pensativa – Claro. Aquela Mandy... Wendy...

- _Cindy_. – corrigi, mesmo sabendo que ela estava fazendo de propósito.

- Isso! Cindy. Sabia que era algo assim...

- Pensei que _eu_ fosse ruim com nomes. – _Ahá_, te peguei! – Já, você, tem memória de elefante.

- Você é relapso, Potter, é diferente. Confunde nomes, vozes... O corpo inteiro...

_HÃ?_

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, confuso, e ela percebeu que falara demais.

- Nada. Nada, James. Vamos esquecer isso, sim? – Lily tentava se esquivar de qualquer forma – Eu só vim procurar a Anny, mas falo com ela outra hora, e... – foi se afastando, a passos rápidos – Você já tem companhia nova, eu também... Pra quê mexer nisso de novo? A ferida já 'tá fechando, é melhor deixar assim...

- Não é, não! – cortei, segurando seu braço.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, e eu achei que Lily me contaria porque foi embora sem mais nem menos. Ela estava encurralada, sem saída, e teria que abrir o jogo.

Então Anya apareceu, com os cabelos louros balançando de um lado para o outro, e o sorriso habitual. Falando bem sinceramente, aquela foi a única vez na vida em que não fiquei feliz em ver minha melhor amiga.

- James, acabei de... AH! – ela gritou, e derrubou uma xícara ao ver-me segurando o braço de Lily. – Ai meu Deus!

Quando vi, eu já estava sentado de novo em minha cadeira, e Anya rodeava Lily, toda preocupada.

- Ele te falou alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram? O que ele fez? _Eu disse pra ele não falar com ninguém_!

A cada resposta de Lily ("Besteiras." "Não". "Nada, Anny, esquece isso."), ela ia ficando um pouco mais calma. Virou-se para mim, apontando o dedo bem para o meio da minha cara.

- Você não conhece o sentido de "fica quieto!", né? – revirou os olhos – Um pedido tão fácil, meu Deus do céu...

- _Hey_! Eu não fiz nada! – retruquei, na defensiva – Ela que veio falar comigo!

- O quê? – Lily gritou, chocada – Anny, eu estava procurando _você_. Cheguei aqui e esse... indivíduo ficou me atirando pedras.

Anya meneou a cabeça, pressionando as têmporas, de forma cansada.

- Não dê importância, Lily. Ele andou bebendo um pouco além da conta.

- _Bastante_ além da conta, você quer dizer. Percebe-se de longe.

- Será que você poderia nos deixar a sós um momento? – a loura perguntou, e Lily assentiu com a cabeça – Te conto as novidades uma outra hora, pode ser?

- Claro, sem problemas. – se despediu de Anya, me lançou um olhar rancoroso, e foi embora.

- Você já está um pouco velho para precisar de babá, James. – Anya disse, e suspirou – E eu estou cansando de ter de cuidar de você o tempo todo, como se tivesse seis anos.

- Mas, Anny, eu não...

- Vem, vamos pra enfermaria. – a loura cortou, puxando-me pelo braço – Eu disse ao Moody que você não vai poder encontrá-lo hoje porque bateu a cabeça e está com fortes dores.

- Quê? Mas eu não... AI!

- Pra ficar mais realista – ela sorriu – Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ótimo. Agora, além de bêbado e mal-humorado, eu também estou com um galo enorme um pouco acima da nuca – _doendo horrores_, por sinal. Estamos quites, então, Srta. Dickenson.

- Você não devia ter me batido com aquele peso de papel. – resmunguei, alisando o hematoma, enquanto nos dirigíamos à enfermaria – Vai ficar roxo.

- Eu já disse que tinha de parecer real! – ela respondeu – A enfermeira é minha amiga, mas é melhor garantir, certo? E, se Moody aparecer na nossa sala, é bom que te veja bem mal...

Fui resmungando o caminho inteiro, lançando à maldita Dickenson olhares mortais, periodicamente. Chegamos, e me deparei com uma linda enfermeira de cabelos e olhos azuis. Sem demora, preparei meu melhor sorriso.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou, me olhando diretamente.

- Julie – Anya quem respondeu – Lembra do meu parceiro, James Potter?

- Claro – ela assentiu – namorado da Evans.

- _Ex_-namorado. – corrigi, erguendo o indicador – E, me desculpe, mas _eu_ não me lembro de você.

- Jura? – ela pareceu desapontada – Irmã de Brooke Simons. – sorriu – Você trombou agradavelmente conosco na última festa do Ministério. Não se lembra mesmo?

Comecei a tossir. De Brooke Simons eu bem me lembrava.

- _Não_. – respondi, e passei a mão sobre meu machucado, soltando um gemido.

- Oh, o que você tem aí? – a moça dos cabelos azuis perguntou, vindo olhar o hematoma que a maluca da Dickenson me deixou.

- Ele bateu a cabeça. – a loira disse, inocentemente.

A enfermeira – Julie, se não me engano – apertou justamente onde estava doendo, e eu dei um berro.

- Isso 'tá bem feio, Potter.

- Eu vou morrer? – perguntei – Se eu ficar retardado, Dickenson, _ou pior_, tiver alguma marca visível, você vai se complicar comigo!

As duas começaram a rir, e eu percebi que Julie estava brincando.

- Não é nada mortal. – ela disse, ainda rindo – Nem vai te deixar retardado... _Eu acho._ – acrescentou, pensativa – Peraí.

Ela saiu, e retornou logo em seguida, trazendo uma bolsa de gelo, uma cartela com quatro comprimidos e um pedaço de papel.

- Tome – ela colocou a bolsa de gelo no machucado – Logo, logo, desincha, mas eu acho que vai ficar roxo. – acrescentou, e eu olhei feio para Anny.

- Você tem algo para dor? – perguntei, fazendo manha.

- Só para os próximos porres. – ela respondeu. – O quê? Achou que não dava pra perceber? – me entregou a cartela de remédios, rindo – É trouxa, mas funciona melhor que qualquer poção que eu conheça.

Olhei curiosamente o pacotinho em minhas mãos.

- Funciona mesmo?

- O santo milagreiro contra a ressaca, você vai ver... Tome um antes da festa, e um no final dela; é tiro e queda.

Antes de eu ir embora com o remédio e a bolsa de gelo, Julie se aproximou, e enfiou algo no bolso interno da minha capa.

- Meu telefone, em caso de dúvidas ou reclamações. – deu um sorriso e uma piscadela sugestiva.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- As irmãs Simons! – Anya exclamou, incrédula, enquanto voltávamos. – Você é impossível, Potter.

- O quê? Hey, eu não fiz nada, você viu! – me defendi, pela segunda vez – Pra falar a verdade, eu não me lembrava _mesmo_ dela.

- Ok, e Brooke? Seu "não" de forma alguma me convenceu.

Voltei a tossir, e me remexi, desconfortável.

- Claro que eu lembro dela. Impossível esquecer aqueles peit... _olhos_. Mas nós nunca tivemos nada.

Anya ergueu as sobrancelhas, disposta a duvidar de mim.

Entenda, Brooke é estonteante: longos cachos negros e olhos violeta. Uma combinação magnífica, se me permite dizer, e eu realmente adoraria sair com ela... Mas não saí, e não gosto de levar fama sem ir pra cama, embora não me incomode em ir pra cama _sem_ a fama.

- Sério! Tirando aquele dia na festa... E um outro acidente... Eu nunca nem cheguei perto dela!

- Que outro acidente? – Anya perguntou, um pouco irritada, e interessada demais para o meu gosto.

- Nada de mais, nada que te diga respeito. E eu não estou falando com você, _maníaca do peso de papel_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Voltamos à nossa sala – ambos emburrados – e encontramos Sirius esparramado na _minha_ cadeira.

- E aí, Pontas, melhor?

- Ele bateu a cabeça, e pode até ficar retardado. – Anya respondeu por mim, com aquele jeito inocente completamente irritante.

- Por Merlin! Eu não bati a cabeça – apontei para a loura má – _Ela me agrediu_!

- Que absurdo, James! – ela devolveu, de olhos arregalados, fazendo sinais estranhos para Sirius, que nem se importava em tentar disfarçar o riso.

Irritado, apontei para ele, e falei bem rápido:

- Você: pare de rir, ou eu conto que você broxou com a Bella! – da mesma forma, me voltei para Anya, também falando rápido – E você: fique quieta, ou eu conto que você saiu com o perdedor do Stanley White, ontem à noite!

- Você não ousaria! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e, ao perceberem que _eu já havia dito_, saíram da sala o mais rápido possível e correram para lados opostos no corredor, completamente envergonhados.

Sinceramente, meus amigos são patéticos. Eu sou um retardado com amigos patéticos.

Com exceção de Remus, é claro, porque ele não é. Ele é inteligente, e 'tá estudando pra ser professor, e... E é totalmente não-patético. Quer dizer, ele pode ser tudo no mundo, menos isso. E não fica me sacaneando, portanto é um _bom _amigo não-patético.

Pena que ele tem uma noiva megera, que dificulta o encontro dele comigo e meus amigos patéticos. Ela, Kate Rogers, é uma trouxa maluca e ciumenta, e o relacionamento dele é _muito_ desarmônico, pode ter certeza. E ela não suporta a Anya (embora agora eu entenda o por quê. Ela pode ser bem irritante, quando quer), assim como não suporta o Almofadinhas (perfeitamente compreensível) e a mim (agora _isso_ eu não entendo.)

Às vezes eu penso que Remus é cego. Ou burro.

Ou cego _E_ burro.

Quer dizer, ele é um cara legal, sabe? Um dos poucos que eu conheço; ou um dos poucos que ainda restam.

Enfim, o ponto onde quero chegar é que ele merece uma garota legal como ele, e não uma trouxa maluca como a Rogers. Mas eu já percebi a duras penas que esse tipo de coisa a gente escolhe inconscientemente, sem nem ouvir o que o cérebro grita, desesperado.

Digo isso porque, se fosse diferente, eu nunca teria me apaixonado pela Lily. Ou você acha que eu procuraria alguém tão destrutivo quanto ela? Ela _definitivamente_ não faz bem para o meu ego, e/ou para minha saúde, e/ou para minha sanidade. Possivelmente os três.

Tsc, _certamente_ os três.

Droga, por que essa mulher não pode me deixar em paz? Já não basta eu ter de vê-la todos os dias, ainda fico pensando nelas nas raras horas em que 'to sozinho? Céus!

Preciso de café...

Não. _Preciso de um cigarro_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dizem que a melhor maneira de evitar a ressaca é manter-se bêbado, e às vezes eu concordo. Você não tem aquele sentimento de que sua cabeça vai explodir – que eu estou tendo agora –, por exemplo.

Anny e Sirius estão aqui, arrumando as coisas para uma batida em Essex. Acho que eles decidiram ignorar o que ouviram a respeito um do outro, pois estão agindo naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido – e como se eu nem estivesse presente.

Droga! Você tem uma noite de cão, enxuga todas, não dorme nada, briga com sua ex-namorada e, no final das contas, ainda leva um peso de papel na cabeça. Resumindo: sua vida é um lixo, e você só está esperando o fim do expediente para ir pra casa dormir e não acordar nunca mais; e os melhores amigos que você tem no mundo todo estão na sua sala _te ignorando completamente_. Dá pra piorar?

É. Dá, sim. Não sei onde, diabos, eu enfiei minha carteira de cigarros.

Mas Anya sabe onde está; porque ela sempre sabe. O problema é que ela se quer me olhou, desde que entrou na sala. Será que é seguro perguntar?

- Anny? – chamei, incerto.

Ela estava mexendo numa porção de papéis, e nem se virou, mas soltou um tipo de grunhido pra dizer que estava ouvindo.

- Você sabe onde eu guardei minha carteira de cigarros?

- Não. – ela respondeu. Prática, rápida, e _grossa_. Praguejei baixinho – Mas você sempre guarda uma reserva na segunda gaveta.

_Verdade_! Como eu não pensei nisso?

- Obrigado, Ann, você é um anjo! – agradeci, abrindo logo a gaveta e vislumbrando aquela maravilha.

- Você não precisa de um anjo. – ela disse, juntando suas coisas – Ou, talvez, apenas não mereça um. – puxou Sirius pelo braço, e os dois saíram.

Sirius foi embora sem falar comigo, e Anya – quando falou – foi grosseira.

Legal. Agora eu não sou um retardado com amigos patéticos.

Eu sou um retardado _sem_ amigos – patéticos ou não.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A – Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer, certo? Em todos os sentidos. Bem feito pro James. ;)**

**E então, pessoal, primeiro post do ano, certo? Tudo bem que já correram aí mais de dez dias, mas ainda 'tá no começo né? IAUHiauhAOIhaUHAIh xD**

**Agora, sério, gente. 13 reviews? Nossa, até emocionei, de verdade! . Eu adoro tanto vcs que, NOSSA, espero diiiiiiiiias pra poder ler as reviews que escrevem e nunca me decepcionam. É principalmente isso que me faz continuar escrevendo, sabe? Poder saber que tá agradando, e os comentários são a prova disso né? ;) (completamente boba, pq nunca tinha recebido tantas reviews no msm cap)**

**Agora vou aproveitar pra fazer uma propagandinha básica da minha comu, que está às moscas.. ; Bem que vcs podiam entrar lá e fazer aquilo bombar né? Eu ia ficar bem feliz e MUITO mais animada pra postar, claro. (AUIhaiUAHoiuah aquela que nem é chantagista, quase.. haha xP) Para os interessados, o link tá no meu profile xD**

**Hm, só isso então. Espero que tenham gostado, e não esqueçam de comentaaaar ok?? Adios e beijinhos a todos!! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

Hoje completa três semanas que eu e Lily terminamos; mas eu não dou a mínima, já que estou saindo com a Cindy há... há... um período de tempo que é, exatamente... hmmm... _Bem grande_.

E hoje é um dia realmente bom, porque estou às boas com meus amigos novamente; embora Sirius ainda ande um tanto frio. Ele resmungou algo sobre Anya não precisar ficar sabendo de detalhes íntimos da vida dele, e está meio que me dando um gelo. O engraçado é que Anny disse _exatamente_ a mesma coisa em relação a ele, e não foi tão rancorosa comigo – talvez seja porque não foi ela quem broxou como primo mais gostoso e debochado da família, mas enfim. Bella vai zoar o Sirius por todo o sempre.

E eu estava pensando justamente nisso, recolhido à minha insignificância, quando a porta da minha sala abriu com um estrondo, e Prewett entrou como uma bala, quase me matando do coração. Ele estava acompanhado de um cara que eu não conhecia, e os dois estavam discutindo.

- De jeito nenhum! – ele rosnou.

- Apenas peça! – o outro tornou, revirando os olhos – Você já está aqui mesmo...

Fiquei encarando os dois, completamente confuso, até que me veio a luz.

_Prewett precisa de mim para alguma coisa!_

Sorri presunçosamente.

- Eu nem falei nada, e já olhe o sorriso dele! – Prewett deve ser subordinado a esse cara, porque apenas suspirou, derrotado – Certo. Escute, Potter, aquele problema que tivemos um tempo atrás em Essex se agravou. Tráfico de artefatos mágicos, e suspeitamos que aqueles tais Comensais da Morte estejam por trás disso. Dois trouxas morreram na noite passada, em eventos possivelmente relacionados a esse.

Fiquei calado, aguardando mais informações.

- Preciso que você leve uma equipe até lá e resolva o problema, já que fui designado para investigar essas mortes, em outra missão.

Estou comendo moscas há semanas, e ele acha que eu vou recusar só porque é ele quem está pedindo?

Ora, francamente! Eu tenho orgulho, mas também tenho cérebro.

- Então, o que me diz?

Não os surpreende saber que o meu orgulho é maior que meu cérebro, não é?

- Eu estou suspenso. – respondi, analisando uns relatórios antigos com profundo interesse. – Você bem sabe por quê.

- Já resolvemos esse problema, Sr. Potter. – o outro cara falou, com voz enérgica, pela primeira vez se dirigindo a mim.

- Ótimo. – sorri, entrelaçando as mãos – Quero o Longbottom, a Dickenson e a _Evans_. O resto fica a seu critério.

- Por que a Lily? – Prewett perguntou, com os olhos estreitos.

- Fechado! – o desconhecido cortou, meio que puxando Prewett para fora da sala, antes que eu mudasse de idéia. – Em meia hora eles estarão aqui, prontos para a missão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Essa é a tão famosa pontualidade britânica. Depois de exatos trinta minutos, Lily entrou na sala (completamente emburrada), seguida de Anny, Frank, Fabian Prewett e uma linda moça que infelizmente eu não conheço, mas me parece familiar.

- Hm, olá. – acenei, desviando os olhos de Lily para a moça nova.

- James, essa é Emmaline Vance – apresentou Frank – Ela é amiga da Alice, e foi transferida para a nossa equipe.

- Agora pergunte o motivo... – resmungou Lily, revirando os olhos, de braços cruzados.

- Comportamento agressivo – explicou Frank, um tanto receoso, olhando de soslaio para Emmaline.

- O QUÊ? – fiquei chocado. Ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito, e olhos brilhantes e... _Nossa_.

- O imbecil de assediou, ué. – ela disse, exasperada. – Você queria o quê? Que eu deixasse ele apalpar o meu traseiro?

- O "imbecil" a quem ela se refere é _Rufus Scrimgeour_. – sussurrou Anny, assombrada.

Meu queixo foi ao chão.

Scrimgeour é um dos melhores e mais experientes aurores da Divisão, e sério candidato a ocupar o lugar do Moody, assim que ele endoidar de vez e tiver que se aposentar. Como ela teve coragem de agredi-lo? E como não foi demitida? _Eu deixaria ele pegar na minha bunda pra não perder o emprego!_

- Ok, deixa pra lá. – acenei com descaso, afastando o assunto. – Vamos até a Seção de Chaves de Portais, agora. E, depois, _Essex_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Essa cidadezinha é tão pacata... ¬¬

Olhei pra trás, enquanto andávamos pela cidade, e Emmaline – que conversava com Fabian – me deu um sorriso. Será que ela me bate se eu a chamar pra sair?

- Hey, James! – Anya se apressou a me acompanhar – Como estão as coisas com Sirius?

- Estranhas, ainda. – suspirei – Anny, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, James. Até duas, se você quiser – ela sorriu.

- Por que você ficou tão chateada com o que contei ao Sirius?

O sorriso murchou, e ela foi chutando uma pedrinha. Depois de um tempo, decidiu falar.

- Sirius e eu tivemos uma...

- Uma... – incentivei.

- Coisa.

- Certo. Uma coisa.

- É.

- Hmm. – Ah, desisto! – 'Tá, e o que é "_uma coisa_"?

- É uma... Coisa. Sei lá! – ela disse, e eu só ergui uma sobrancelha – Ok. É tipo um caso, mas sem a parte física.

E, por acaso existe "caso sem parte física?". Tsc tsc... Loira maluca.

- _Hã_?

- Mas ficou mal resolvido, e eu não queria que ele soubesse que...

- Hey, James! – Fabian gritou, lá de trás – O lugar não é aquele?

Olhei para onde ele apontava, e vi um galpão enorme, sem janelas, que parecia não ver um balde e uma vassoura há anos. Chegamos mais perto, e Frank arrombou uma das portas laterais.

O que havia lá dentro me surpreendeu. Sinceramente, eu nunca tinha visto tanta coisa assim reunida: Sangue de dragão, pêlo de unicórnio, várias poções de difícil fabricação, e mais uma porção de artefatos mágicos. Em sua maioria não-perigosos, verdade, mas muito raros.

Lily me chamou de uma sala no fundo do galpão, onde havia uns ovos estranhos, e uma meia dúzia de animais que eu nunca vi na vida, enjaulados num canto.

- De onde vem tudo isso? – a ruiva indagou, analisando de forma receosa um animal que lembrava toscamente um cavalo, mas tinha o tamanho de um pooddle.

- Não faço idéia. – respondi com sinceridade.

Assim que voltamos à parte principal do galpão, ouvimos risadas e som de conversa, se aproximando a passos largos. Preocupados, nos separamos, e cada um se escondeu da maneira que pôde, com a varinha em punho.

Dois caras conversavam animados do lado de fora, sobre a facilidade de importações subversivas que bons contatos podiam proporcionar. Depois de um tempo, despediram-se, e um só entrou.

Ele caminhou, assoviando qualquer coisa, e largou a pilha de caixas que carregava ao lado do balcão em que Emmaline se escondia, mas por sorte não a viu. Assim que virou as costas, entretanto, ela investiu contra ele, derrubando-o no chão.

O homem ainda ficou se debatendo, mas parou ao ver cinco varinhas apontadas para seu rosto. Quando indagado, disse ser Augustus Fletcher.

- Eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar! – exclamou Frank. Apontou para ele mesmo e para Fabian – Pegamos ele e o irmão, Mundungus, tentando vender uma mecha falsa do cabelo de Merlin para uma senhora de 97 anos.

- É. – concordou Fabian – Mas parece que ele abandonou o irmão, e trocou a vida de reles muambeiro pela de contrabandista.

- Hey, eu não sou contrabandista! – reclamou Fletcher, ofendido – Sou um distribuidor alternativo. À margem.

- Da lei, você que dizer. – completou Fabian.

Um muambeiro inútil, _era só o que me faltava_.

- Bem, tanto faz. – resmunguei, mudando de assunto – Viemos atrás dos aliados do tal Lord Voldemort. Você até nem me parece um Comensal da Morte; mas nunca se sabe, não é? – sorri maldosamente – E como o lema dos aurores é "_ataque primeiro, não pergunte nunca_"...

- Espera. Espera! – ele gritou, cada vez mais desesperado com a aproximação de Emmaline – Eu não sou um Comensal! – puxou as mangas da capa, mostrando os antebraços – Está vendo? Eu não a tenho.

- Não tem o quê? – perguntei, confuso.

- A _marca_. – ele disse, com assombro, num fio de voz – Todos eles têm.

Nos entreolhamos, confusos? _Marca_?

- Que marca? – perguntou Lily – Como ela é?

- Isso eu não digo... – ele respondeu, cantarolando, e levou uma bofetada de Emmaline.

- Se eu disser, eles me matam! – virou-se para a moça, com raiva – E pare de agredir o seu informante!

- Você não tem muitas opções. – ela sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria – E quem disse que você é nosso informante? A gente tem as respostas, e você não apanha; só isso. – concluiu, simplesmente. Que medo dela oO

- Eu vou te indiciar por agressão! – Fletcher disse, apontando o indicador na cara dela.

Emmaline olhou para os lados, despreocupada.

- E alguém, aqui, viu alguma coisa? A gente tentou te pegar, você resistiu... Não tive escolha, certo pessoal? – sorrimos, e fingimos que nem era com a gente. Eu é que não ia discordar daquela louca, de qualquer forma. – Agora, anda! Que marca? O que mais você sabe? Anda, fala logo!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Uma hora depois, saímos de lá levando todos os contrabandos confiscados, e – de quebra – conseguimos informações importantes, e até um endereço; enquanto Fletcher não foi preso, mas saiu com um prejuízo danado e uma porção de hematomas.

- Gosto do seu jeito de trabalhar. – falei a Emmaline, satisfeito. Foi até meio assustador, mas se não fosse por ela, eu possivelmente estaria sem emprego, agora. Se desse outra mancada, Moody arrancaria meu fígado.

Ela sorriu e piscou, mas não disse nada. Lily me fuzilou com o olhar, resmungou algo que eu não entendi, e foi conversar com Anya e Fabian.

- Então, Frank, como estão os preparativos para o casamento? – perguntei, virando-me para ele.

- Ah, tudo certo. Adiantamos um pouco, e vai ser em novembro, porque dezembro é muito frio, e Alice quer a cerimônia ao ar livre. – ele sorriu – Dia 17.

Emmaline começou a tossir e ficar vermelha.

- E não me avisam nada?! Daqui a pouco mais de um mês. E eu ia ficar sabendo quando, na véspera? Céus, vocês não podiam ter feito isso comigo!

Frank revirou os olhos, e começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, Emma. Seu vestido já está pronto há eras, assim como o da Lily.

Emmaline bufou, fazendo um gesto displicente.

- Esqueci que a cenoura ambulante também era madrinha... – suspirou – Sinceramente, o vestido que eu desenhei especialmente para a ocasião vai ficar horrível nela. O tom de roxo que eu escolhi destoa totalmente do vermelho do cabelo dela.

- Lily também é madrinha? – perguntei.

- Alice faz questão. E eu gostei da escolha, afinal.

- Não sei por quê. – a moça despejou.

- O que elas têm? – perguntei, num sussurro, a Frank, referindo-me a Emmaline e Lily.

- Problemas no 7º ano, envolvendo um certo cara.

- _Quem_? – perguntei, já com ciúmes. A Lily, tão certinha, brigando por causa de macho? ¬¬

- Você nem faz idéia? – ele riu – Não queira saber...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- E vocês deixaram ele escapar? – Moody perguntou, depois de ler o nosso relatório.

- Mas apreendemos a mercadoria toda, e conseguimos informações expressivas sobre Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. – respondi – Ele era só um muambeiro de quinta, e colaborou bastante – concluí, trocando um olhar divertido com Emmaline.

- Que informações? – Moody questionou. Eu adoro essa cara que ele faz quando fica muito interessado em alguma coisa: ele fixa os dois olhos em você, e o olho mágico treme um pouco... É muito engraçado. _E um pouco assustador_.

- Os Comensais têm uma marca tatuada no antebraço. – Lily falou rapidamente – É tipo um crânio com uma serpente, ao que parece.

- Descobrimos, também, um endereço – acrescentou Anya – Um local onde eles se encontram pra fazer... Sabe-se lá o quê. – acrescentou, na dúvida.

- Ótimo. – Moody nos direcionou algo parecido com um sorriso – Potter, escolha mais uns quatro ou cinco reforços e leve sua equipe até lá.

Argh, odeio quando ele se empolga desse jeito e não percebe que o expediente já acabou faz tempo. Cindy vai me matar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Integraram nossa equipe, ainda, Sirius, Prewett ¬¬, Marlene McKinnon e Alice; e nós fomos até o local indicado por Fletcher. Encontramos uma casa muito bem cuidada, numa zona periférica da cidade. (não posso esquecer de verificar quem é o proprietário.)

Entramos e encontramos alguns Comensais. O resto vocês já sabem: feitiços pra cá, azarações pra lá, maldições por ali, feridos por todos os lados, e eles sumiram como fumaça num dia de vento.

_FLASHBACK_

James e sua equipe arrombaram a porta e invadiram o local, com suas varinhas em punho. As pessoas dentro da casa se surpreenderam; não esperavam uma batida no fim da tarde, mas logo se recuperaram.

- Aurores, galera. Sujou!

Se eram ou não Comensais da Morte, não ficou explícito, mas pareciam iniciantes.

---

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou um dos supostos comensais, meio sem saber o que fazer, apontando a varinha para Anya.

- _Protego_. _Impedimenta_! – ela retrucou, e o garoto, paralisado, caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

---

Do outro lado, James desviava da maldição _Cruciatus_ de uma moça enquanto tentava estuporá-la, e Sirius andava de um jeito estranho.

---

Lily acabou sendo atingida por um feitiço de desarmar, e só não foi atirada longe porque Emmaline a amparou com um feitiço de levitação.

- Obrigada. – murmurou a ruiva, sem encarar a outra.

- De nada. – ela respondeu, da mesma forma.

---

- _Protego_. – disse James mais uma vez – Vai ter que fazer melhor, mocinha.

- "Mocinha" é a senhora sua avó! _Crucio_.

- Ela já morreu faz tempo! – retrucou o Auror, desviando de mais um feixe de luz.

- Então, junte-se a ela. _Avada Kedavra_!

James desviou no último instante, e a luz verde atingiu em cheio o peito de um dos jovens Comensais, que caiu no chão sem dar um grito se quer, com os olhos fortemente cerrados.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Por sorte, a moça não era boa em Maldições Imperdoáveis, e o garoto só desmaiou. Com isso, eles bateram em retirada, deixando-nos com o jovenzinho inconsciente.

- Droga, é como perseguir um fantasma! – Reclamou Lily, exasperada, cuidando de alguns ferimentos de Sirius.

- AI! Pelo menos, AI, a gente tem um comensalzinho pra, AI, fazer... PÁRA COM ISSO, LILY!

- Devemos "_enervate_" ele? – perguntou Marlene McKinnon, indicando o corpo estirado no chão.

- Não, deixe-o do jeito que está. Assim o fedelho incomoda menos.

E voltamos para o Ministério, com vários ferimentos e um projeto de comensal inconsciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A - Olá pessoas! Eu sei que eu demorei, e nem foi por uma boa causa... xP é que uma certa pessoinha aí me disse que faltava alguma coisa na fic, e eu concordo, e tava tentando consertar... xD Apesar de eu achar que não deu muito certo.. HAHAHAHAHAHAH Tá faltando emoção, sabe? Mas eu definitivamente não sei escrever lutas com comensais, ou algo do gênero... Mas to trabalhando nisso, né, começando aos poucos... AIUhaiuHAOihaIUHA xD

E eu preciso agradecer mais uma vez pelos comentários... Vcs são anjos na minha vida, meus amores... Leitoras fiéis, e que nem brigam tanto cmg pela demora das atualizações... hahahah xD

Ahh, IT 2, vem assim que eu conseguir escrever... ¬¬ Tá sendo o cap mais difícil até agora :

Beijão pra vcs! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XI**

- Muito bem, Potter. – Moody falou. – Meus cumprimentos, e estão dispensados.

O QUÊ?

- E o Comensalzinho? – McKinnon perguntou.

- Não se preocupem. Minha equipe cuidará disso.

- Mas nós... – eu comecei, mas Moody logo interrompeu.

- Você é difícil de agradar, garoto. O expediente de vocês já acabou faz... – olhou no relógio – muito tempo. E uma mulher passou aqui, louca da vida, procurando por você.

_Merda_! A Cindy.

Saímos todos da sala do Moody.

- Então, gente, nós vamos sair pra comemorar, certo? – Anny disse, animada – Tem um _pub_ bem legal, aqui perto.

Houve um murmúrio geral em concordância.

- Olha, galera, vocês foram muito bem hoje... Divirtam-se lá, mas eu não posso ir. – falei, com pesar – Marquei um jantar com a Cindy, e já estou tipo umas três horas atrasado. Ela me mata se souber que eu não apareci porque foi pro bar com os amigos.

- Ixxx... Nosso amigo aqui já é PM da patroa, 'tão vendo?

- Então é a patricinha quem manda, heim?

- Pau-mandado! Pau-mandado!

Todos eles fizeram brincadeiras nesse estilo, menos... Sirius, que foi mais sutil, e mais letal, ao mesmo tempo.

- Éééé, Pontinhas, pelo visto virou animal doméstico de novo... – ele disse, com um sorrisinho irritante – Achei que só existisse uma pessoa, no mundo, capaz de te colocar uma coleira...

Lily Evans acabou entendendo o comentário, e direcionou um olhar espantado para Sirius. Que olhos magníficos...

- Ainda existe só uma pessoa, no mundo, capaz de me colocar uma coleira. – falei, sem olhar para ela. – Valeu galera, já vou indo. A gente se fala.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cheguei em casa, falei com Cindy pela lareira, e a gente fechou o pau. Fiquei de tomar um banho e passar lá, pra gente conversar.

Me arrumei rapidamente, e desaparatei. Bati na porta, e, depois de um tempo, ela apareceu, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Ora, se não é o Sr. Pontual!

- Sinto muito, Cindy. Eu estava trabalhando.

- Ah, garanto que aquela sua ex-namorada cenoura ambulante devia estar lá, também. – ela gritou.

- Será que a gente pode conversar aí dentro? – pedi, ao ver a velhinha do 102 pôr a cabeça para fora de casa – Você vai acabar acordando o prédio inteiro.

- Que bom, porque eu quero que todo mundo saiba que VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – Cindy gritou ainda mais alto, fazendo mais cabeças aparecerem pelo corredor. Ela continuou protestando, mas eu a guiei para dentro, e fechei a porta.

- Cindy, pelo amor de Merlin, eu estava _trabalhando_! Você tem horário fixo; eu não.

- Ah, claro! – ela riu – Porque eu sou uma reles colunista de jornal, não tão importante quanto um renomado Auror, não é?

- Eu não disse...

- Quem mais estava lá? – ela me cortou.

- Ah, sei lá, todo mundo... Sirius, Anya, Frank...

- ... E a ruiva.

- E... A Lily, sim.

Cindy me deu as costas, e ficou olhando pela janela. Quando se voltou, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Cindy, querida, não...

- Eu não gosto de vocês dois juntos! Por que você tem que ficar correndo atrás dela o tempo todo?

Aquilo me deixou um pouco irritado. Ela estava fazendo toda uma cena por absolutamente nada. O que eu podia fazer, afinal, se...

- _Nós trabalhamos juntos_! Só isso.

- Garanto que, se ela tivesse te chamado pra sair, você nem ia se lembrar de me dar satisfações, porque corre atrás dela feito um cachorrinho! Daqueles bem burros, ainda, que não se cansa de levar patada e não larga do pé do dono.

Ok, agora ela me deixou mais que "um pouco irritado". Onde está a moça meiguinha que minha mãe falou?

- Você é louca, Cindy. – eu falei, e ela deu uma gargalhada desdenhosa – Sério. Você tem problemas, só pode ser.

- Louca só por que eu cuido do que é meu? – ela disparou – Eu sei das vadias que te perseguem, James.

- Rhá, essa é boa. – passei a mão pelos cabelos – Você precisa procurar ajuda, Cindy. Isso é doença, sabia?

Ela começou a chorar mais ainda, me deixando sem reação.

- Eu sei que você ainda gosta dela! – Cindy disse, entre tantos soluços – Juro que estou tentando, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

Não discordei, mas também não acenti. Apenas fiquei parado, encarando-a, sem dizer nada.

- Ela vai acabar conseguindo roubar você de mim, não vai? – ela perguntou, com os olhos azuis rasos d'água.

De novo, não respondi, e fui andando até a porta.

- Você está muito alterada, Cindy. Me procure quando estiver mais calma. – falei, e aparatei de volta pra casa.

Cheguei à conclusão de que eu estou ficando cansado desse assunto. É sempre a mesma coisa, ceninhas ridículas por coisas que não têm nada a ver. Não foi a primeira vez, mas, sim, a mais escandalosa. Eu não posso evitar a Lily só porque ela quer. Trabalhamos juntos, nem mesmo se _eu_ quisesse poderia ficar sem vê-la.

Peguei uma cerveja, deitei no sofá, e liguei a Televisão. Anthony veio, dengoso, e se enroscou todo, tornando-se uma bolinha de pêlos sobre a minha barriga. Dei um gole na cerveja.

- Você tem sorte em ser um gato, cara. Vida de gente é tão difícil... – falei, coçando sua orelha.

Ele deu uns miados, me encarando.

- Ah, mas você gosta de dormir, não gosta? E a sua comida nem é tão ruim assim; eu gasto uma fortuna nela! Mas o melhor da sua vida é não ter mulheres loucas lhe infernizando a vida.

Ele miou de novo, e se esticou todo. Bebi um pouco mais da minha cerveja.

- Eu sei que você sente falta dela, mas estou falando da Cindy. Ela, sim, me enche o saco.

Anthony ronronou, e desceu de cima de mim.

- Você não pode falar assim, nem a conhece! E não me deixe falando sozinho!

_Merda_. Discutindo com um gato, a que ponto cheguei? E o pior de tudo é que nem ele está me dando bola...

Acho melhor eu ir dormir, mesmo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

No dia seguinte, Cindy apareceu em casa, depois do trabalho, com uma cara horrível. Disse que nem conseguiu dormir, pediu desculpas, chorou um monte, e praticamente implorou pra voltar. Jurou que seria diferente, e eu acabei aceitando, mesmo tendo completa certeza de que não dava pra acreditar.

E, como previsto, a semana seguinte foi um "termina-volta" sem fim. Qualquer coisa era motivo para escândalos cada vez maiores, e eu não podia nem lembrar de nada do trabalho que ela já ficava histérica. Até que, no sábado, ela terminou comigo.

Assim, do nada. Depois de chorar feito uma torneira ambulante por uma semana inteira!

Vai entender as mulheres...

- E o que você vai fazer, agora? – Remus perguntou, quando o encontrei no Caldeirão Furado, logo após o rompimento.

- _O que eu vou fazer agora_? Nada, ué. – respondi. – Perdi duas namoradas em _exatamente_ um mês; agora eu só quero é me divertir: vai ser uma hoje, amanhã outra, e depois outra, e depois outra...

Ele me analisou de cima a baixo, por um tempo, pensativo.

- Você ainda gosta da Lily. – concluiu, finalmente.

- Eu ainda... _Bebeu, foi_? Eu já estou em outraS, Aluado. Lily Evans não me representa mais nada.

Remus me analisou mais uma vez, desconfiado.

- Não colou, né? – arrisquei, sorrindo amarelo.

Ele riu, e negou com a cabeça. Sirius chegou, animado.

- Então, qual o motivo da comemoração, meus caros amigos? – perguntou, logo após pedir um firewhisky para nos acompanhar. – Se estamos bebendo whisky, é porque a coisa é boa.

- Não é propriamente uma comemoração, Almofadinhas.

- Como não, Aluado? Acabou a _ditadura Weiss_, meu companheiro! – nós o olhamos, espantados. – O quê? Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer, eu já sabia desde o primeiro piti da patricinha. – Sirius me deu uma "gravata", despenteando meu cabelo – Nosso querido Pontinhas está livre novamente!

Queria entender o porquê de tanto carinho. Isso definitivamente não está me cheirando bem.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Sirius? – disparei – Pensei que estivesse me evitando, nos últimos tempos...

- Ele cansou de "caçar" sozinho, provavelmente. – Remus disse, rindo, e Sirius pareceu ofendido.

- Não seja grosseiro, _Lupin_. Isso agora é passado. – ele se voltou para mim, e piscou um olho – É que, naturalmente, _você_ vai precisar de companhia, certo? – sorriu.

Sabia que aí tinha!

- Não disse? – Remus sussurrou.

- E você pode começar... Agora. – Sirius disse, com os olhos brilhando. – Vê aquela morena, de preto, ali no bar? Ela saiu daquela mesa cheia de gatas, à esquerda. E elas parecem tão sozinhas, não?

Aproveitei a deixa, e fui atrás da morena, recostada no balcão.

- Oi, sabia que você é... _Brooke_?

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Sim, James, esse é o meu nome. Eu sei, obrigada. – sorriu – Mas me admira que _você_ ainda se lembre...

- Claro que eu me lembro! – sorri, também. – Mas eu ia dizer "linda".

- Oh, então essa é a sua super cantada mega infalível?

- Depende. Funcionaria com você? – perguntei, apoiando um dos braços no balcão, galante. Ela gargalhou gostosamente.

- Com certeza.

_Ahhhh muleque_!

- Então... – preparei meu melhor sorriso – Eu e meus amigos – apontei para trás de mim – gostaríamos de saber se você não quer se juntar a nós, com suas amigas, para um ou dois drinks.

Brooke me analisou por um tempo, pensativa, depois me levou pela mão até a mesa que ela dividia com mais três mulheres.

- Houve uma pequena mudança de planos. – ela disse às outras – Meninas, este é James Potter. – depois virou-se para mim – James, estas são Sarah e Elisabeth. Reconhece minha irmã, Julie, não?

- Claro. – respondi, cumprimentando-as uma por uma, cortesmente, como manda a boa educação inglesa. – Muito prazer, senhoritas. – sorri – Bom revê-la, Srta. Simons.

A moça estreitou os olhos azuis, mas sorriu.

- Se minha irmã é Brooke, eu sou Julie, _James_. Aliás, falando em rever: você ficou com alguma seqüela? – Julie perguntou, risonha.

- Não, não. Para a sorte de Anya. – ela riu de novo.

- O papo 'tá bom, mas isso aqui não é noitada de camelo – Brooke cortou – E este cavalheiro, aqui, convidou-nos para uns drinks, em sua elegante companhia, e de seus amigos.

Elas conversaram ligeiramente entre si, e concordaram. Fomos até a mesa ocupada por Sirius e Remus. O primeiro sorria abertamente, enquanto o outro parecia um pouco desconfortável.

Feitas as apresentações, Julie, já muito bem acomodada ao lado de Sirius, fez uma observação curiosa.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Lupin? Parece um tanto pálido...

Ele se engasgou com a bebida, e teve um violento ataque de tosse.

_Amanhã é lua cheia_! Como eu pude esquecer?

- Remus só está um pouco cansado. – Sirius logo respondeu – Ele quer ser professor, e tem se dedicado tanto aos estudos que, às vezes, esquece até de comer...

- Jura? – Sarah sorriu maliciosamente – Que matéria? Professores são tão sexy...

- Bem... – Remus pigarreou, muito constrangido – Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas.

- Hmmm... Ótima escolha, Lupin. – Brooke piscou – Então, o que vamos beber?

- Estamos no firewhisky, por enquanto... – Sirius disse – Vocês nos acompanham?

As moças aceitaram, naquela rodada e nas seguintes. Ficamos ali, bebendo, até Tom vir expulsar a gente, sob o pretexto de arrumar tudo para um evento importante na manhã seguinte, ou algo assim.

Mas a noite é uma criança, já dizia... Bem, alguém já deve ter dito isso.

- O que vocês acham de continuarmos a festa na minha casa? – ofereci, já meio bêbado, e todos concordaram. Menos Remus.

- Não, obrigado. – ele disse, se despedindo – Já está muito tarde, e Kate vai ficar uma fera se descobrir.

- Ah, você é casado? – Sarah perguntou, trocando um olhar desanimado com Elisabeth.

- Ainda não... – ele respondeu, mostrando a aliança na mão direita.

- Noivo? Que pena... – as duas murmuraram, com pesar.

- Durma bastante, então, Lupin. – Julie sorriu, bondosamente. – Falo isso como medibruxa; e você parece abatido...

- Isso aí, Aluado. Boa noite! – Acho que Sirius não pega ninguém desde... Hm... _A Bella_; porque ele parece bem desesperado, sabe? Puxou a Julie pelo braço e desapareceu, em dois tempos.

- Tem certeza, Aluado? – perguntei, na dúvida.

- Ééé, _Remus_... Vai ser tão divertido... – Elisabeth falou, e Sarah concordou.

- Tenho sim, obrigado. – ele respondeu – Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro. – respondi, e acompanhei as moças à minha casa, enquanto ele ia na direção oposta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hmmm... É tão bom não sentir ressaca sabe? Beber todas, e não aparentar ter sido atropelado por um trem no dia seguinte. Remédio milagroso, de fato.

Rapidamente, vários flashes da noite anterior surgiram na minha mente: o rompimento com Cindy, muito firewhisky, Brooke Simons e as amigas...

Brooke.

Sorri, e abri os olhos lentamente, para divisar aqueles cabelos long... Curtos? E... _Azuis_?

Julie!

- Julie. Julie, acorda! – chamei, sacudindo-a. – O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Não era pra...

- Oi...? Ah, bom dia! – ela se espreguiçou. – Dormiu bem?

_Ah. Meu. Deus._

- Julie! – estalei os dedos várias vezes, fazendo-a prestar atenção em mim – Esse é o meu quarto, Julie. O que você 'tá fazendo no _meu quarto_?

- Ah – ela pareceu se lembrar, e bufou – Eu estava na cozinha com o Sirius, mas ele não se "empolgou" muito, sabe? – riu, maliciosa – Aí eu vim ver se vocês queriam companhia, ou algo assim...

- _Companhia_? – onde eu fui me meter, Merlin do céu?

- Mas eu cheguei aqui, e encontrei a Brooke vomitando no banheiro, e você capotado na cama. – _ufa_, pelo menos isso né. oO. Julie pareceu pensar – Eu não podia ir pra sala, já que Sarah e Beth estavam lá, e elas têm umas tendências _estranhas_, então possivelmente faziam algo que eu não quero nem imaginar... E a sua cama estava tão confortável e quentinha, que eu acabei ficando por aqui mesmo...

- Ah, ok. Eu não... _Brooke_! – fui correndo até o banheiro, e a encontrei dormindo sentada, com a cabeça apoiada no vaso.

Deu um certo trabalho leva-la até a cama, e ela se quer abriu os olhos. Saí do quarto, seguido por Julie, e fui dar uma olhada geral pelos cômodos.

Seria demais dizer que passou um furacão pela minha casa? _Nah, acho que não_.

Sirius estava jogado no tapete da sala, e as outras duas moças dividiam um dos sofás. Anthony não tenho nem idéia de onde possa estar. Tudo estava fora do lugar, ou quebrado. Espero que a festa realmente tenha valido a pena, pelo prejuízo que vai me dar.

- Gostaria de um café? – perguntei à única moça acordada, que observava a tudo com o cenho franzido.

- Claro. – ela me seguiu até a cozinha, e me pus a preparar o desjejum.

- É Lily Evans, não é? – Julie perguntou, depois de um tempo em que eu trabalhava em silêncio, apontando para um porta-retrato sobre o balcão. Na foto, datada de Hogwarts, Lily estava deitada no meu colo, e eu afagava seus cabelos rubros.

Apenas acenti com a cabeça, sem desviar a atenção do café que eu despejava na garrafa.

- Ela estava no Caldeirão Furado, ontem... – ela comentou, displicente.

Café, garrafa, bule, meu queixo... Foi tudo parar no chão, em fração de segundos.

- _O quê_?

- É, na mesa ao lado da nossa...Vai dizer que você não viu? – Julie riu, meneando a cabeça – Acho que você estava hipnotizado demais pelos "_olhos_" da minha irmã, pra ver qualquer coisa... Mas Evans nos mandava olhares mortais, a toda hora.

A Lily o quê? Não, impossível.

Relaxe, James... Fique frio. Não interessa se você estava na companhia de quatro belas mulheres de roupas bem curtas, certo? Lil... _Evans_ não tem mais nenhuma ligação com você. Não se preocupe.

- Certo. – falei, tentando salvar o líquido contido no que restou da garrafa – Desculpe, ando meio desastrado, ultimamente. Aqui está o seu café...

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, e olhou em volta. – Você tem um relógio por aqui?

Olhei as horas, e quase deixei os restos mortais da garrafa caírem, novamente. _Quase quatro horas_!

Céus! Remus já deve estar chegando.

_O que eu vou fazer_?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - E aí, povo, tudo bem com vocês? Não ficou grande coisa, mas tá aí... HAHAHAHHA**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e desculpem a demora, mas essa facul tá me quebrando as pernas.. IAUHaiuhAOhaoHAIH**

**Beijos a todos xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

Tive de expulsar Julie, Elizabeth e Sarah de casa o mais rápido possível, mas de forma sutil. Se Remus chegasse aqui e as encontrasse, é certo que me daria uma lição de moral _daquelas_, especificando bem que "ter responsabilidade" e "dar festas em casa" são coisas bem distantes, uma da outra. Por outro lado, se eu fosse grosseiro com as moças, perderia a imagem de "cara legal" – que _definitivamente_ não vem da noite pro dia – e fecharia portas que acabaram de se abrir pra mim.

De qualquer forma, como eu tenho mais sorte que juízo, consegui convencer as três de que já era tarde _E_ deixar Sirius num estado apresentável, antes de Remus aparecer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Sirius perguntou, tentando inutilmente encontrar algo comestível na minha cozinha – Pra onde vamos dessa vez? – ainda mexeu aqui e ali – Não tem comida aqui não, Pontas?

- O de sempre; pode ser a clareira que usamos no último mês; e possivelmente não. – Remus respondeu as três perguntas, sentado sobre o balcão.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, e acenti com a cabeça. Como se não tivesse ouvido, o Sr. Esperteza continuou procurando.

- Nem um tomate estragado, nada? – Ok, e se eu dissesse que tenho um tomate estragado, o que ele ia fazer com ele? oO – Cara, você precisa _urgentemente_ de um elfo doméstico.

- De fato. – Remus concordou, olhando em volta. Isso porque ele não viu como tava antes de ele chegar.

- Ah, qual é, Aluado! – retruquei – O apê de vocês só não é assim também porque a mege... a _Katherine_ vai dar um jeito naquilo toda semana!

- Falando na diab... na _santa_ – Sirius emendou – Ela já sabe que você é um lobisomem?

Remus pareceu desconcertado.

- Bem, tecnicamente...

- _Você ainda não contou a ela_? – Sirius perguntou, chocado.

- Eu ia, mas...

- Tudo bem, cara, eu sei que não é problema nosso. – cortei – Só espero que você saiba que um cara que some por alguns dias, _todos os meses_, não é um marido exemplar.

- O casamento é em menos de três meses, Aluado. Não é certo esconder coisas de sua futura esposa. – Sirius frisou as duas últimas palavras com extremo desgosto.

- Vocês querem o quê? Ela é _trouxa_, gente! Não posso simplesmente chegar pra ela e dizer "olha, amor... Sei que até pouco tempo atrás você nem sabia da existência do mundo mágico, mas tenho que te dizer que, além de bruxo, eu também sou um lobisomem"!

- O que tem o lobisomem? – perguntou uma voz feminina, um tanto sonolenta.

_Brooke_.

Merda, e agora?

- O que tem o lobisomem? Então... – Sirius começou a estalar os dedos, pensando numa boa desculpa – Os lobisomens... Ah, é que Remus está estudando sobre eles nas aulas pra poder lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. – deu um tapinha nas costas do Aluado, sorridente - Vai lá, Remus, conte a ela sobre as criaturas fascinantes que são os lobisomens.

- E são, é? Não entendo nada sobre eles... – ela disse – Acho que não reconheceria um, se aparecesse na minha frente...

- Graças a Merlin. – Remus murmurou.

- O que disse?

- Ahn?? – ele a olhou, atordoado - Ah, eu disse que eles são tão fascinantes que só Merlin sabe.

- Ahh... Mas, infelizmente, nossa aula fica pra outro dia. Dormi demais, as meninas já foram, e eu estou super atrasada. Tchau, rapazes. – ela saiu, e nós três respiramos aliviados.

Assim que a porta da frente se fechou, Remus virou-se para mim.

- Tu não presta mesmo, né? – me deu um tapa na cabeça – Mal largou da morena lá, e já 'tá dormindo com outra?

- Eu não dormi com a Brooke. – tentei me defender, mas ele riu.

- Não me diga que está com o mesmo "problema" de Sirius...

- Hey! – O outro se meteu, indignado – Não dá pra esquecer essa história, não? Já disse que vou descobrir porque ando tendo essa disfunção idiota.

- "Anda tendo"? – Remus sorriu, maligno – Achei que tivesse sido só uma vez.

- Ahh, era isso, então? A Julie me disse que... – comecei, mas Sirius me cortou, sobrepondo sua voz à minha.

- Vamos lá, galera, que já está na hora. – e saiu da cozinha, quase correndo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remus estava particularmente agitado, ontem, o que resultou numa noite muito mais cansativa, e um James completamente podre pela manhã.

Encontrei com Brooke no saguão de entrada do Ministério, logo que cheguei.

- Céus! O que houve com você? – ela perguntou, apontando alguns arranhões no meu antebraço.

- Uma briguinha com o meu gato. – menti.

- Sim, e ele é um gatinho ou um tigre? Você está acabado.

- _Obrigado, Brooke_.

- Foi só um comentário. – ela disse – Tenho que ir – me jogou um beijo, e saiu.

Logo em seguida, passei por Lily e Anya. A ruiva apenas me olhou com desdém, enquanto a outra fez uma análise irônica do sexo masculino, cujo propósito eu realmente não entendi.

Finalmente cheguei à minha gloriosa sala. Mas fiquei espantado em encontrar Sirius lá dentro, sentado na minha cadeira, de cara fechada. Ele tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito, e dava giros de 360º com a cadeira.

- Você demorou – ele resmungou.

- O que houve? – perguntei, preocupado.

- Ela é louca!

Isso te diz alguma coisa? Pra mim, nada.

- "Ela" quem? – fiz outra pergunta.

- Anya, quem mais?

Ah, merda. Agora eu entendi. Ela estava no bar com Lily, sábado.

Droga. Droga...

- Deixa que eu falo com ela.

- Não, não. Você não vai falar nada. – ele me cortou, irritado. – Quem ela pensa que é? Só ela pode sair com alguém, por acaso? Só o que falta é querer satisfação, agora...

Ai, Merlin, esses dois me dão tanto trabalho...

- Por que você não a convida pra sair, de uma vez, e não resolve isso?

- Porque ela não merece minha considera... – mas parou por aí, porque nosso assunto entrou como uma bala.

- Não me lembro de sua sala ser aqui, Black. – Anny disse, procurando algo nas gavetas, sem olhar para a gente. Sirius entendeu o recado, porque começou a resmungar, mas foi embora.

- Bom dia, raio de sol. – cumprimentei, sorridente, mas cauteloso.

- Bom dia, James – ela respondeu, indiferente – Onde foi que eu guardei... Ah, aqui está. – me jogou um memorando meio amassado. – Chegou sexta, logo depois que você foi embora... É sobre uma festa no Ministério, final de semana que vem. Baile de Gala, com a ilustre presença de Lawrence Connery, seja lá quem for esse cara.

- Certo. – falei, e mudei rapidamente de assunto. – Hey, Anny, você estava no Caldeirão Furado, sábado?

- Ah, então você chegou a nos ver lá... – deu uma risada irônica – Estava tão concentrado nos peitos de Brooke Simons que parecia não perceber nada a sua volta.

- O problema não é comigo, Anny. – falei, direcionando o assunto para o que eu queria discutir. – Sirius está irritado.

- _Eu_ estou irritada.

- Exatamente. _Ele_ está irritado porque _você_ está irritada. – ela revirou os olhos. – Na opinião dele você não tem motivo para isso.

- _Como não_?

- E Stanley White? Você não é a única que pode sair com alguém, oras.

Anya pareceu chocada, e em segundos a irritação se tornou exasperação.

- Um jantar. Seria grosseria não aceitar, mas não passou disso. Um jantar inofensivo, James. – revirou os olhos outra vez – Eu não preciso dormir com todos os caras com quem saio, sabia?

- Sirius não entende isso. – argumentei.

Ela recostou-se na cadeira, e olhou pacientemente para o teto.

- Claro que não entende! Ele não é assim. Tenho certeza que tentou dormir com Julie. – enrolou uma mexa do cabelo louro no dedo – Aliás, tomara que tenha brochado.

Fiquei um tanto constrangido pelo meu amigo. Será que a verdade vai ajudar?

- Bem, na verdade...

- Sério? – gargalhou gostosamente. - Nossa, tenho que tomar cuidado com o que desejo... – fechou os olhos – Quero um milhão de galeões. – brincou.

- Estou falando sério, Anya. – tentei retomar o assunto – Cuidado com o que vai fazer com Sirius.

- Cuidado? _Cuidado_! – ela riu mais uma vez, mostrando os dentes brancos – Não, não, James... Ele não perde por esperar...

Droga. Eu nunca gosto desse sorriso dela. Significa "problemas a frente".

- Acho que vocês dois deviam conversar. Já está na hora de parar com isso.

- Você nunca entende nada, não é, Jimmy? _Acabou de começar_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Remus tem estado estranho desde a última lua cheia. Quase não deu notícias ou apareceu durante a semana inteira. Nem Sirius – que mora com ele – soube dizer por que ele estava assim, o que me deixou preocupado.

Até que resolvi tomar medidas drásticas. Se a Goles não chega nos aros sozinha; puxamos os aros até ela, então.

- O que houve, Remus? – perguntei, sentado no sofá da sala dele – Você não apareceu mais, não deu notícias... Estou preocupado, cara. Você tem se mostrado muito apático, nessa semana.

O relógio contou exatos um minuto e meio, que ele ficou calado, fitando a mesinha de centro.

- Não vai mais ter casamento, James. – Remus falou, sem me olhar – Meu noivado acabou.

- O quê? – me espantei com a calma com que ele disse – Como isso?

- Sirius já deve estar chegando. Vamos esperá-lo, depois seguimos para um bar, e lá eu conto tudo para os dois de uma vez.

Meia hora depois, estávamos em um pub no centro da cidade, bebendo cerveja, sentados em frente ao balcão.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Então, Remus, o que houve? – perguntei.

- É – emendou Sirius, e bebeu um gole de cerveja – Você anda estranho. Não apareceu para o nosso almoço, segunda-feira.

- Fui até a casa da Kate. – ele respondeu, sem emoção.

- Segunda-feira, _no almoço_? – perguntei, estranhando. – Ela não almoça com a mãe, nesse dia?

- É. – Remus suspirou profundamente – Eu _achava_ que sim.

_FLASH BACK _

Remus J. Lupin parou na frente do apartamento 405 do Edifício Rainha Elizabeth pensando no que dizer. Passara toda a noite anterior fora de casa, e, pelos bilhetes encontrados no dia seguinte, sua noiva estava uma fera.

Bateu na porta, ainda sem saber que desculpa usaria. Talvez fosse melhor contar a verdade, afinal. Ouviu risadas, antes de a porta de abrir.

- O que... Oi, Remus. – a moça parecia desconcertada.

- Oi, Kate. – ele respondeu, cauteloso. – Posso entrar?

- Err... Eu acho melhor... – mas ele já havia entrado.

Remus analisou a sala inteira, antes de constatar que a Sra. Rogers não estava no recinto.

- Sua mãe não veio, hoje? – perguntou, ainda olhando em volta.

- Não, ela...

- Bem, tanto faz. – ele deu um sorriso tímido. – Vim aqui porque não queria que você ficasse brava comigo, por ter sumido ontem à noite.

- Eu não estou brava. – Kate respondeu rapidamente.

Katherine era bastante autoritária, e aceitar tudo dessa forma era muito atípico dela, mas Remus estava tão preocupado em sem explicar que nem percebeu.

- Tenho algumas coisas importantes pra te contar... Então por que não vamos ao seu quarto? – ele foi andando até a porta, mas a moça se enfiou em sua frente, recostando-se no batente.

- Precisa ser hoje mesmo? Estou meio ocupada agor... – Kate caiu no chão com um baque surdo, quando a porta foi aberta por dentro.

- Kate, não se desespere. É algo importante para mim... Eu não... – Foi empurrando a noiva para dentro do quarto. - ... _Acredito_. – acrescentou, ao ver alguém saindo do banheiro da suíte.

Um homem alto e grisalho abotoava a camisa, displicentemente, como se não tivesse ninguém mais no quarto, além dele mesmo e de Kate.

- Prazer, sou Joseph. – o senhor foi em direção ao homem encostado na soleira da porta, estendendo a mão. Este, ignorando o ato de cordialidade do outro, começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Eu não acredito, _Katherine_. – Remus dizia, sem olhar para a moça. – Eu venho pedir desculpas pela minha falta de consideração com você e encontro... – meneou a cabeça, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do jeans escuro que trajava – Eu realmente não acredito. – virou-se para o outro homem – Joseph, certo? Eu sou Remus Lupin, o _noivo_ dela.

Um olhar de compreensão passou pelo rosto de Joseph, que pegou apressadamente o resto de suas coisas no chão.

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar a sós. – ele disse, terminando de se vestir – Te ligo mais tarde, princesa. – se despediu lançando beijos à moça, e saiu.

- Esse é o seu almoço com a mãe, das segundas-feiras? – Remus a olhou, incrédulo.

- Joseph é médico, amigo dos meus pais – ela começou a se explicar – Nos conhecemos há dois meses, e...

- Você não sente nenhum remorso? – ele a cortou, magoado – Me controlando, querendo o tempo todo saber com quem eu andava, enquanto era você quem... – meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, sem conseguir concluir.

- Eu estava _insegura_, Remus. – Kate passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente – Os seus amigos não gostam de mim, e aquela loira nojenta não larga do seu pé!

- Não se sentiu nem um pouco mal – ele prosseguiu, como se nem a ouvisse – em tornar os últimos dois meses da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno? _Eu cheguei a me afastar dos meus amigos por sua causa_!

- Eu precisava cuidar de você. – ela respondeu, em tom preocupado – Pra aquela loira falsa não roubar o que é meu.

- Ela não é loira falsa. – Remus murmurou, inconscientemente.

- Rhá! E ainda defende. – os orbes cor de mel se encheram de lágrimas – O que há entre vocês, hein?

- Agora a culpa é dela? – ele riu, amargo.

- Daqueles seus amigos ordinários, também. – Katherine acrescentou, com ódio na voz.

- Meus amigos não têm nada a ver com isso. Anya, muito menos.

- Você não vê? – a moça fungou – Ela 'tá nos separando, Remmie... – se adiantou para tocá-lo.

- Não, Kat. – ele deu um passo para trás. – _Quem nos separou foi o cara, que tem idade pra ser seu pai, que eu acabei de ver ir embora abotoando as calças_.

Kate caiu em prantos declarados, sentada no chão.

- Eu estava confusa, Remus! E, sinceramente, você queria o quê? Como eu poderia competir com aquela esquisita que conhece você desde os 11 anos? – tentava enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas caíam aos montes – Já é difícil entender o seu mundo, e saber que tem uma mulher correndo atrás de você o tempo todo só piora as coisas!

- Eu vou dizer de novo, e vai ser a última vez. – ele disse, apontando o dedo para a moça jogada ao chão – Eu e Anya somos _amigos_. Não temos nada um com o outro, além de uma amizade antiga. Diferente de você e o Dr. Quarenta Anos, como eu pude ver muito bem.

A cena era deprimente. Kate estava sentada de qualquer jeito no chão, com olhos injetados cabelos completamente desalinhados; enquanto Remus estava encostado na parede, e a encarava com mágoa.

- Remmie, eu juro que...

- Esquece. – ele fechou os olhos por três segundos, e tornou a abri-los – _Me esquece_.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK _

- E foi isso. – Remus disse. Ao pegar seu copo, ele percebeu que, passada quase uma semana, ainda usava a aliança de noivado.

Demoramos uns bons minutos até processar tudo o que ele havia dito.

- _Que piranha_. – Sirius, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Piranha é pouco. – falei, sentindo um ódio imenso daquela vadia. Remus abre o coração a pouquíssimas pessoas, e vê-lo daquele jeito me deixou muito mal.

Ele tirou a aliança do dedo, e ficou a observando por um tempo. Depois, jogou-a no fundo de seu copo, e pediu outra cerveja. Assim que o copo com a aliança foi levado, nós o olhamos, intrigados.

- Pra não voltar atrás, depois. – ele explicou, forçando um sorriso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Eu sabia que namorar trouxas nunca dá certo. – Almofadinhas disse, com a voz meio enrolada.

- Você tem esse preconceito desde a época da escola, não é, Sirius? Quando a Anny namorava aquele trouxa italiano.

- E eu não estava errado, estava? Nem chegaram a comemorar o primeiro aniversário.

- Também! Do jeito que você 'tava secando aqueles dois...

Nós rimos, relembrando momentos divertidos em Hogwarts, e tentando fazer Remus pensar em outra coisa.

- Olha, Aluado... Vai ter uma festa no Ministério, esse final de semana. O que acha de ir com a gente? – Propus, já imaginando que ele não aceitaria. – Vai ser uma boa pra você esquecer de tudo isso.

- Não sei, cara. – ele respondeu, já propenso a negar – Vou pensar, e quem sabe eu apareça...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A - Eu sei que eu sumi, gente, mas vcs tbm me abandonaram, né?? chora Cadê as reviews?? Magoei, viu? SNIF SNIF (será que a chantagem emocional vai funcionar?? HAHAHHAHA)**

**Enfim, andei um pouco longe daqui porque a facul ta me complicando, sabe? Me complicando do tipo: agora, por exemplo, eu tenho mais de 50 pags pra estudar pra prova de amanhã, e to aqui postando (como prometido, viu Fe? hahahaha)**

**Mas é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos, e nao se esqueçam das reviews! OAiauhIAHiahIHA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Sexta-feira. O dia abençoado pelos deuses. Quer dizer, quem pode não gostar de Sexta-feira? É tão perto do fim de semana...

O último dia de trabalho. Último dia agüentando o chefe, e depois dois maravilhosos dias de descanso.

Eu realmente adoro as Sextas-feiras.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Anya entrou, cantarolando, feliz da vida, segurando dois copos de café. Acho que mais alguém adora a chegada da Sexta-feira.

- Wow, Anny, pra quê tanta felicidade logo cedo?

- Estou feliz por você, Jimmy... – me entregou um dos copos, e ofereceu um brinde – Parabéns.

- Pelo quê, exatamente?

- Você é um dos principais indicados pra ficar no lugar do Moody, quando ele se aposentar!

- O quê? Anny, você voltou a beber de manhã cedo?? – tirei o copo da mão dela, e cheirei seu interior.

Ela pegou o café de novo, revirando os olhos azuis.

- Não, é sério! Eu passei pela sala dele, e, sem querer, ouvi a conversa. Ele estava discutindo com alguém sobre o assunto, daí seu nome surgiu na conversa. – ela sentou sobre a mesa – Não que eu fique ouvindo conversas atrás da porta, lógico. Estava só passando, mas quando ouvi seu nome, atacou-me a curiosidade, e eu tive de parar para ouvir.

- Ah, é?? – meus olhos brilharam – E o que ele disse?

Anya fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar.

- Hmm, deixe-me ver... Ah, sim. _Abre aspas_: - fez o sinal de aspas, com os dedos – Ele é impulsivo demais, e um maldito mulherengo. É um pouco problemático, também. Mas é o melhor Auror da minha equipe, disse tenho certeza. _Fecha aspas_. – fez o sinal mais uma vez.

Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio.

- Isso foi um elogio, certo? – arrisquei.

- Claro! – ela respondeu, logo em seguida – Ele disse que você é o melhor Auror da equipe.

- Mas também disse que eu sou problemático. – falei preocupado.

- E impulsivo, e mulherengo. – Anny acrescentou.

Ficamos em silêncio, mais uma vez.

- _Mas eu sou o melhor da equipe_!!!!!

É isso aí!! Vai James, vai James...

- Tudo bem, James – ela falou – Pode parar de dançar, agora.

- Certo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Recebi, ainda, várias boas notícias ao longo do dia, como a captura de mais dois Comensais da Morte, o avanço nas negociações de paz com a Irlanda, e a vitória do meu time sobre o Puddlemere United. Mas nada – repito: NADA – foi tão bom quanto ouvir a última fofoca (_"Eu não faço fofoca! Apenas comento os fatos"_) da loirinha da recepção.

Pode ser um tanto cruel, mas foi a melhor notícia do dia, para mim: o "rompimento do Prewett gostosão com a tão sem graça Lily Evans, por motivos ainda desconhecidos", segundo a recepcionista linguaruda.

_E o dia vai ficando melhor e melhor..._

Francamente, que tipo de doido não gosta de Sextas-feiras??

X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Voltei para minha sala, e encontrei minha parceira guardando as coisas para ir embora.

- Soube da última? – ela perguntou – Lily e Prewett terminaram – respondeu, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Engoli em seco, e tentei parecer "legal".

- É, eu soube... – falei, fingindo desinteresse – E você sabe... _caham_... Você sabe por quê?

Anya riu.

- Você não quer _realmente_ que eu acredite que você não está nem aí, quer? – eu a olhei, incrédulo – Mas eu não sei de nada, de qualquer forma. – acrescentou.

- Hmm. – vi-a pegar a bolsa, e se levantar. – Já vai embora?

- A festa, Jimmy. – ela suspirou – Nunca que eu vou ficar pronta na hora, sem começar a me arrumar com uma três de antecendência.

Mulheres...

- Certo. E com quem você vai?

- Sirius mandou você perguntar? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Não, Anny, faz tempo que não nos falamos... – eu disse, divertido – Sério. Com quem você vai?

Ela já estava saindo pela porta, mas parou e olhou para trás, maliciosamente.

- Eu _vou_ sozinha. Mas, com quem eu _volto_, só Merlin sabe... – deu uma piscadela marota, e foi embora.

Ai, céus... Pelo visto essa festa promete.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Festas de gala são, geralmente, muito chatas. Tem a presença de todas as pessoas que trabalham no Ministério e no St. Mungus, mais uns figurões, gente influente e afins. Ficam o tempo todo falando sobre como são importantes, ou quanto dinheiro têm... Um mar de futilidade, regado a champagne e hidromel.

Pro isso eu não venho sem os meus amigos. Quando estou com eles, eu não preciso fingir que me importo como tamanho do chalé de inverno que Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy compraram, ou com os quilates do anel que o Lestrange deu pra nojenta da noiva dele. Somos só eu e eles, bebendo e nos divertindo, tirando sarro de tudo, e aproveitando a festa.

Foi pensando nisso que acabei esbarrando com Anya, que havia acabado de chegar.

Ela estava realmente deslumbrante; e decidida a deixar Sirius – além de todos os outros caras da festa – louco, trajando um vestido longo roxo escuro, sem alças, com uma abertura lateral que ia quase até o quadril, deixando sua perna direita _inteira_ completamente a mostra, a cada passo que ela dava. O cabelo, geralmente ondulado, estava muito liso e claríssimo, com apenas uma mecha presa por uma flor roxa numa das laterais.

Ela era com toda a certeza a mulher mais bonita da festa; ganhando até de Lily, que estava maravilhosamente sexy dentro de um vestido dourado todo aberto nas costas.

- Você está estonteante, Anya. – falei, pegando sua mão e fazendo-a dar uma voltinha – Uma visão abençoada.

- Obrigada, James. Você também está ótimo. – ela falou, rindo e ajeitando minha gravata – Aliás, o traje de gala lhe cai muito bem. Talvez você devesse se tornar Ministro, pra poder usa-lo sempre. – brincou, e nós dois rimos.

- Com certeza. – brinquei, também. – Ou talvez um figurão, que só finge que trabalha... – apontei para Lucius Malfoy, que contava uma piada para um circulo de pessoas, fazendo gestos estranhos.

- Só não deixe o cabelo crescer, sim? Ele já não é grande coisa assim... – olhou em volta, divertida – Você sabe onde Sirius está? Preciso ir na direção oposta...

Apontei para Sirius, que conversava com dois caras, perto do bar. No mesmo instante ele se virou, entrando no campo de visão de Anya, e ela no dele. Logo se despediu dos caras, e veio ao nosso encontro.

- Boa noite, Anya.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

Ele sorriu.

- Estamos combinando... – apontou para si, e nós o acompanhamos com o olhar. Ele estava todo de preto, exceto pela gravata, no mesmo tom de roxo que o vestido de Anny.

- Infelizmente. – ela disse. – Acho, inclusive, que vou tirar o vestido agora mesmo.

Sirius sorriu mais uma vez, com seu conhecido olhar malicioso.

- Não posso dizer que não seria interessante, embora eu nunca a tenha visto tão linda como agora. Mas seria, _definitivamente_, interessante. – e piscou.

- Você é insuportável.

- E você é maluca.

- Você é...

- 'Tá legal! – cortei, bufando – vocês estão me irritando. Preciso de ar puro, e um cigarro. – virei as costas, e saí.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fui para fora tomar um ar, e encontrei Lily sozinha.

O vestido arrastava no chão, e as costas dela estavam lindamente visíveis. O dourado contrastando com a pele tão clara dela ficava magnífico, e o coque frouxo com alguns brilhinhos só ajudava.

Olhando assim, acho que ela vai ser sempre a mulher mais linda do mundo, na minha opinião. Não tem Anny, nem Morgana, ou quem quer que seja. Acho até que Rowenna Ravenclaw não foi tão bonita assim.

- Lily? – chamei.

Ela demorou um pouco a se virar. Não parecia muito triste, mas também não estava feliz. _Inexpressiva_ é a palavra correta, eu diria.

- Fala, Potter.

Nessa hora você se sente um idiota, e acha que qualquer coisa que você pensa em dizer é besteira, e vai estragar tudo.

- Fiquei sabendo do rompimento de vocês.

Ela apenas acentiu com a cabeça, em confirmação. Ok, isso _foi_ uma besteira.

- Não vou ser hipócrita, e dizer que sinto muito, porque eu não sinto, você sabe. – comecei – Pode até ser egoísmo, mas qualquer coisa contrária a isso que eu dissesse seria mentira, certamente. – Lily me fitou com estranheza. – Contudo – acrescentei – eu gostaria que você soubesse que pode contar comigo para o que for. Sei que tivemos desentendimentos, e que você não suporta mais nem ouvir a minha voz, mas eu estarei aqui quando precisar. _Sempre_.

Ela fitou o nada por alguns segundos, sem me responder.

- Eu... Eu fico grata. – disse, meio confusa, tempos depois.

- Agora eu tenho que voltar. – falei – Com licença.

Entrei pela porta, sem olhar pra trás.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Logo que entrei, encontrei novamente com Sirius, que chegou em mim todo cheio de sorrisos.

_FLASH BACK_

- Pontas, preciso te apresentar minhas três novas amigas! – Sirius disse, puxando o amigo animadamente pelo braço.

Três moças – duas morenas e uma ruiva – estavam paradas no meio do salão, e sorriram com a aproximação da dupla.

- James, essas são Faith, Serenity e Charity. – Sirius começou as apresentações. – Senhoritas, esse é James Potter.

James focalizou a ruiva – Faith -, que lhe sorria.

- Ouvi falar de você, Sr. Potter. – olhou ligeiramente para o outro homem – Deve ser o ídolo da vida de Sirius...

Um teve um acesso violento de tosse, enquanto o outro ria.

- Jura?

- É. – ela também riu. – Estamos saindo há alguns dias – Sirius fez sinais discretos ao amigo, pedindo silêncio e discrição sobre algumas coisas – e tudo o que ouço é "James isso..." ou "E então James e eu fizemos aquilo..."

O moreno de óculos riu mais um pouco, e bagunçou os cabelos do amigo.

- Não sabia que eu era tão importante assim pra você, Six. Fico até emocionado... – fingiu enxugar uma lágrima, enquanto o outro bufava.

- Também não é pra tanto, né. – puxou a ruiva pela mão – Faith e eu vamos dar uma volta, não é, querida? – não esperou resposta, e saiu puxando a moça.

As duas morenas e James ainda riam.

- Vocês parecem muito amigos. – disse a moça de olhos verdes, Serenity.

- Os melhores, no mundo inteiro. – James respondeu, ainda com ar de riso.

Ficaram conversando, animados, até que Anya se aproximou, bem humorada.

- Cuidado com ele, garotas – apontou para o rapaz, sorrindo – James leva cinco minutos para apontar com precisão todos os seus pontos fracos, e apenas mais dois para encontrar a forma mais sem-vergonha possível de usar isso em beneficio próprio.

- Anny! – ele advertiu, fingindo aborrecimento, mas sorriu – Dessa forma elas vão pensar que não é um elogio...

- Oh, e era pra ser? – ela gargalhou – Perguntem como Helen McLean caiu de amores por ele, em Hogwarts, no 4º ano.

- Todo mundo sabe que eu a salvei de um eminente ataque de cobra, em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... – James falou, fazendo cara de inocente.

- É. O que todo mundo _não_ sabe é como aquela serpente foi parar lá, se trabalhávamos com pelúcios... – deu uma piscadela, e pegou no braço do amigo – Enfim, só vim perguntar se aquele não é Remus, na entrada.

Ele olhou para onde Anya apontava, e confirmou.

- Sinto ter de deixa-las, senhoritas, mas um amigo muito querido acabou de chegar. Com licença. – despediu-se individualmente de cada uma, e saiu, com a loura ao seu lado.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Apressei o passo, e perdi Anny de vista no caminho. Peguei duas bebidas, e cheguei onde Remus estava.

- Achei que você não vinha – falei, estendendo-lhe uma taça de hidromel.

- Eu também. – ele falou, aceitando-a.

Não sei se foi realmente uma boa idéia traze-lo pra cá. Quer dizer, a idéia de faze-lo se divertir é boa, só não sei se ele vai querer colaborar.

- Por que não me apresenta seu amigo, James? – perguntou uma voz insinuante, atrás de mim.

Remus sorriu quase que instantaneamente.

- Anya, este é Remus Lupin. – apresentei, entrando na brincadeira – Remus, apresento-lhe a bela Anya Dickenson.

- E ponha _bela_ nisso. – ele disse, estudando-a por inteiro.

- Já faz quase uma vida, não é? – Anny perguntou, abraçando-o – Você andou sumido, Remus. – acrescentou, em tom de reclamação.

- Mas eu pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido. – Remus respondeu, ainda abraçado a ela.

- Vai dizer, então, que a patroa 'tá te dando uma folga...

Ele mal respirou antes de responder.

- Eu é que pedi demissão, na verdade.

Anya ficou visivelmente constrangida. Acho que ela tem problemas em detectar fins de relacionamento.

- Ai, que bola fora... – espalmou a mão na testa – Mas eu não acerto uma, é impossível!

- 'Tá tudo bem, Anny, sem problemas... – ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Não, sério, eu...

- Bem, não foi pra isso que eu te convidei – resolvi cortar logo o assunto, antes que o clima pesasse – Vamos curtir!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

É engraçado ver a Anya fugindo do Sirius. Ela sempre aparece no canto oposto ao que ele está; quase como a Lily e eu, ultimamente. A diferença é que – no meu caso – eu não sei quem anda fugindo de quem.

Voltei a prestar atenção em Peter, que contava sobre seu curso de fotografia em Dublin.

- ... E então eles me mandaram para lá. – explicou – Agora sou fotógrafo formado, e faço setenta por cento das fotos d'O Profeta.

- Legal, Pete. – falei, feliz por ele. Peter é um cara legal, além de um bom amigo, e merece o melhor da vida. – E você 'tá gostando de trabalhar lá?

- É meio perigoso – ele disse – Já me queimei e perdi a câmera, fugindo de um dragão que conseguiu se soltar; e quase machuquei o braço, cobrindo um jogo de Quadribol...

Meu olhar pairou em Anny, que estava num estado alfa de satisfação, há uns dois metros da gente. Um riso angelical mostrava seus dentes brancos muito bem alinhados de tempos em tempos, enquanto ela flertava simultaneamente com Fabian Prewett e com o Dr. Fynn, do St. Mungus.

Olhei rapidamente para Sirius. Ele bufava tanto ao meu lado, que acredito não ter ouvido nada que Peter disse. Foi andando decididamente até a loira, e puxou-a pelo braço até onde a gente estava.

- O que, diabos, você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, furioso.

- O que, diabos, eu _estava_ fazendo, você quis dizer. – Anya corrigiu, desvencilhando-se dele. – Conversando.

Prewett e Fynn olhavam a cena, apreensivos – e nós também –, em dúvida se deveriam interferir ou não.

- Você estava dando em cima dos dois ao mesmo tempo!

- Meça suas palavras, Black, e olhe muito bem com quem você está falando! – o sorriso de anjo desapareceu do rosto dela, dando lugar a um olhar gelado – Aliás, Julie Simmons está no outro canto da sala. Por que você não vai estragar a noite _dela_? – deu uma gargalhada maldosa – Ahh, ela deve estar irritada, porque até os cegos viram que você já levou pra passear outras três vagabundas antes dela, hoje...

Todos escolhemos a mesma resposta, silenciosamente, optando pelo _não_. O terreno era perigoso demais para qualquer um de nós _pensar_ em interferir.

- Ainda bem que Anny, está controlada, hoje. – Peter sussurrou – Ela geralmente começaria a gritar, e acabaria com a festa com o escândalo.

Apenas acenti com a cabeça, vendo algumas pessoas admirarem a cena.

- Já entendi. – Sirius deu uma risadinha – _Você está com ciúmes_. – Anny ia retrucar, mas ele não deu tempo – Foi você quem começou, Anya, saindo com o perdedor do White.

Ela apenas suspirou, e revirou os olhos.

- Você não entende nada, não é, Sirius? E acho que nunca vai entender. – disse, muito baixo, e se afastou,

Remus saiu rapidamente, dizendo que ia atrás dela. Eu tentei falar com Sirius, mas uma mão me puxou no meio do caminho.

- Aqui está nosso garoto de ouro!

Era Moody. Ele me abraçava com o braço esquerdo, abraçava Lily com o direito, e sorria. _O Moody_.

- Moody? O que...

- Quero que conheça Lawrence Connery, Chefe de Estado irlandês. – me apertou com mais força – Sr. Connery, este é James Potter, líder da minha melhor equipe. Ele e a Srta. Evans estão encarregados do seu caso.

- Moody, eu...

Caso?

QUE CASO?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Primeiro de tudo, me desculpem. Quase dois meses sem postar aqui. Que absurdo, não?**

**Mas eu tenho um bom motivo (ou boa desculpa no caso). Estou trabalhando! \o/**

**Siiiiiim, virei gente. HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA xD**

**É bom, mas é ruim... Por exemplo: folga sábado? Não... Domingo? Nem. FERIADO? Esquece.**

**To quase largando Gastronomia, já... HAHHAHAHAAHHAHA xD**

**Mas é isso, gente. **

**Hoje foi praticamente um especial da Anny (pq eu me envolvi tanto com ela, que tem ficado difícil dizer o que eu criei e o que sou eu, ultimamente). Pra quem queria ver James e Lily, os próximos caps vêm com tudo **

**E espero que tenha valido a espera, viu?? HAHHAHAHA**

**Beijos **


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A - Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência, ok?? xD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 14**

Lily me olhou com cara de – desculpe a palavra – "_que porra é essa?_", o que confirmou a minha idéia inicial de que ela também não sabia nada sobre esse bendito caso.

- Moody... Sobre o que estamos falando, mesmo? – sussurrei, mas ele já engatava outro assunto com o tal Sr. Connery, e não me ouviu.

Aliás, _não me ouviu e não me largou_. Eu e Lily continuávamos ao lado dele, ouvindo a conversa sobre táticas loucas de guerra, sem entender nada. Sirius passou por mim, carregando duas taças de hidromel, e eu aproveitei a deixa.

- SIRIUS! – chamei – Moody, eu vou... – comecei a me explicar pro meu chefe, mas nem perdi mais tempo, já que ele nem prestava atenção, e saí.

- Você viu a Anya? – perguntei logo de cara.

- Só até ela sair toda irritadinha, resmungando uma porção de coisas... Mas acho que você estava junto, então não é uma informação muito recente. – riu.

Revirei os olhos, e perguntei para quem era a outra taça. Ele sorriu.

- Mary Jane.

- _Quem?_

Ele pôs a mão no queixo, fazendo cara de pensativo.

- Mary _Ann_? Mary _Sue_?

Suspirei. Esse cara é uma figura.

- Certo, e a Anny?

- Ahh, a Anny? – ele riu de novo, meio bêbado – Não sei.

- Ótimo – resmunguei – Me dá essa taça aí, Mary Jane/Ann/Sue não vai sentir falta.

Ficamos conversando por algumas horas, e quando estávamos indo embora, encontramos Fabian Prewett quase engolindo nossa Anny, do lado de fora do Ministério.

- Hey! – Sirius gritou, e os dois se afastaram de um pulo – Bonito, heim, Dickenson!

- Vá embora e me deixe em paz, Black – Anya disse, e se aproximou novamente de Fabian, mas Sirius olhou tão feio que ele até deu um passo para o lado – Fabian vai me acompanhar até em casa – outro olhar feio de Sirius, mais um passo para o lado de Prewett – Não é, Fabian?

- Ahn... É.

- Você deve estar bêbada, e ele quer se aproveitar de você! – Sirius acusou, aproximando-se do casal – Ele só quer te levar pra cama!

- Você dorme com quem quer, Black, e eu não me meto na sua vida! – ela gritou, apontando o dedo.

Eu até gosto bastante do Prewett, sabe? Mas agora ele 'tá engraçado, coitado, olhando de um pro outro sem saber o que fazer.

- Olha, cara, se eu fosse você ia embora, que a briga aqui vai longe... – sugeri.

Ele acenou em concordância.

- Eu vou... Deixar vocês sozinhos... – murmurou qualquer coisa no ouvido de Anny, deu um selinho nela e saiu.

- Não cai nessa, Anny – Sirius se aproximou dela, até ficarem bem perto um do outro. – Ele só quer dormir com você.

- E se eu quiser só dormir com ele, também? – ela perguntou, calmamente, dando um ínfimo passo para trás.

- Nesse caso você poderia ficar comigo, que não seria só sexo, e você disso tão bem quanto eu. Eu gosto de você Anny, e sei que você também gosta de mim. – ele a enlaçou pela cintura, e tentou beija-la.

- Você 'tá bêbado, Sirius! – Anya disse, desvencilhando-se dele e dando vários passos para trás – James, faça alguma coisa!

Ameacei ir de encontro a Sirius, mas ele acenou pra que eu ficasse no lugar.

- Eu não 'tô bêbado! Eu só... – andou um pouco pra frente, e vomitou no chão.

_Eargh_.

Dei vários passos para trás, enjoado, e Anya me olhou, confusa.

Acho que eu sou meio bicha nesse assunto. Não posso ver ninguém passando mal, que fico ruim também.

- Não 'tô legal. – eu disse.

Ela bufou e puxou Sirius, fazendo-o se apoiar nela.

- Vem, Sirius, vou te levar pra casa.

Ele nem abriu os olhos, apenas sorriu agradecido.

- Obrigado, Anny... – e os dois desaparataram.

Sem ter o que fazer, voltei para casa, também.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Cheguei ao Ministério cedo, no dia seguinte à festa, doido pra esclarecer todo esse assunto com o Moody. Como assim, "caso"? Ele larga um caso, assim, na minha mão, e nem me avisa?! _Absurdo_.

- Bom dia, Moody – resmunguei enquanto entrava na sala dele, e sentei numa cadeira vaga.

No instante seguinte, Lily entrou pela porta, resmungou a mesma coisa, e também sentou.

- Ora, ora. O que meus dois Aurores preferidos fazem aqui, na minha presença, tão cedo? – Moody perguntou – O esporro coletivo diário é só no fim da tarde, não?!

- Você mencionou uma missão, ontem, senhor. – Lily disse.

- Ah, claro; já ia me esquecendo... Vocês sabem que estamos tentando um acordo de paz com a Irlanda, certo? – acentimos com a cabeça – E que a Grã-Bretanha vai sediar uma importante conferência, certo? – acentimos mais uma vez – Então, vou mandar vocês em uma missão sigilosa no Woodlands Hotel, em Leeds. É imprescindível que ninguém, _ninguém mesmo_, desconfie da veracidade do disfarce de vocês, visto que protegerão o Chefe de Estado da Irlanda.

- Certo. E o disfarce vai ser... ?

- Férias.

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos, confusos.

- Férias? – questionei.

- Lua-de-mel.

Ficou mais confuso ainda, agora.

- _Juntos_?

- Hum-hum.

- Nossa, mas não é uma coincidência meio forçada, não? – Lily comentou, banalmente. – Digo, estarmos os dois em lua-de-mel, no _mesmo hotel_, durante os _mesmos dias_.

- Não vai ser coincidência nenhuma. – Moody respondeu, bufando – Vocês vão _juntos_ porque estão _casados_. – e me jogou uma caixinha de veludo preta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Entrei na minha sala bufando.

Quer dizer, o Moody anda usando drogas? É ÓBVIO QUE ISSO NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR!

Tudo bem que eu e Lily já tivemos uma história e tal, e que teoricamente seria mais fácil de todo mundo acreditar que nos casamos ao invés de Anny e Sirius, por exemplo; mas vamos acabar nos matando, no lugar de "manter o Sr. Connery longe de qualquer perigo".

- Huh, não estamos muito bem, hoje, não é? – Anny brincou, sorridente. Nem parece que ela ficou a noite toda agüentando a crise de bêbado do Sirius. Merlin sabe que isso pode ser muito cansativo.

Sério, ele se arrepende de tudo na vida, começa a chorar feito uma garotinha... É horrível.

- Estou ótimo, Anya – bufei de novo, e ela riu.

- Mais uma missão furada?

Resmunguei qualquer coisa, mas ela não se contentou.

- Vamos, conte pra titia...

- Anny, _vá arranjar o que fazer, sim_?

Foi a vez de ela bufar, e voltar a atenção para os papéis espalhados em sua mesa. No minuto seguinte, Lily entrou feito uma bala, quase derrubando a porta no caminho.

- Nem fale com o _Potter_, Lil. Ele está de TPM. – Anya resmungou, sem tirar os olhos da papelada.

- Anny, arranje outra coisa pra fazer, e nos dê licença.

A loura abriu um pouco a boca, e encarou a ruiva, irada.

- _O quê_?

- Cai fora, Ann, não me faça pedir de novo. – Lily disse, me olhando diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez em mais de um mês.

Anya algumas vezes abriu a boca pra falar, mas não saiu som algum. Por fim, ela ergueu os braços, e saiu da sala bufando.

- Ok, Potter. – a outra disse, fechando a porta, assim que ficamos sozinhos – Se vamos conviver, algumas regras terão de ser respeitadas.

Apertei os olhos à menção da palavra "regras". Coloquei um cigarro na boca, e revirei os bolsos atrás de um isqueiro.

- Primeiro de tudo: você vai parar com isso. – ela arrancou o cigarro da minha boca, e o jogou fora, antes mesmo de eu encontrar o acendedor. – Segundo: estamos casados, nada de ficar galinhando por aí! – eu ia retrucar, mas ela continuou – Nada, também, de beber até cair quando eu estiver junto – abri um largo sorriso – e _muito menos quando estiver sozinho_. – o sorriso murchou na hora. – Você vai me tratar com gentileza e educação, vai fazer tudo o que eu pedir, não vai me provocar nem me irritar, e nunca mais aparecerá na minha frente quando tudo acabar.

Revirei os olhos, e peguei a caixinha preta dada pelo Moody.

- 'Tá, agora é a minha vez. Primeiro: você usa isso – peguei a mão esquerda dela, e coloquei uma aliança dourada em seu dedo – Segundo: você ouviu o Moody, temos que fingir muito bem. Ou seja; beijos, carinhos e sorrisos o tempo todo, e _sem_ cara feira ou ameaças de morte murmuradas.

- Potter...

- Terceiro: - continuei, elevando um pouco a voz para me sobrepor à dela – meu nome é _James_. Agora vem cá. – abri os braços, chamando-a para um abraço.

Ela soltou um suspiro ruidoso, como quem diz "nos seus sonhos", e eu tive que rir.

- Mal casamos e você já está assim, meu bem? – fiz o gesto mais uma vez, mas ela permaneceu imóvel – Vamos, Lily, precisamos nos acostumar com a situação.

Muito a contragosto, ela se aproximou, e passei meus braços em torno dela. Eu sentia muita falta dessa proximidade, mas não admitiria nunca.

Anya entrou bem na hora em que eu tocava de leve os lábios de Lily com os meus, e pigarreou. A ruiva deu um pulo para trás, e encarou a amiga, piscando repetidamente.

- Se vocês queriam privacidade, era só pedir, não precisava de toda aquela grosseria. Arrumem um quarto, e não expulsem mais pessoas inocentes de suas salas – Anny pegou uma porção de papéis, e se dirigiu até a porta. – A propósito, vocês ficam perfeitos juntos, sabia que um dia iam acabar percebendo... – e saiu.

Tirei meus braços de em volta de Lily, e sentei na ponta da minha mesa.

- Pronto, logo todo mundo estará sabendo.

Ela pegou bruscamente suas coisas, e fez o mesmo caminho que Anya acabara de fazer.

- Você não sabe com quem está brincando, Potter.

Coloquei a outra aliança do par, achando tudo muito engraçado.

- Digo o mesmo de você, _Potter_.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Gente, sério, eu tinha esse cap pronto há tempos! A JhU tá de prova que já tava pronto no aniversário dela (aliás, parabéns, florzinha! tudo de melhor pra vc), mas tava difícil pra postar, por causa do trampo e tal.**

**Daí hj eu entrei na net toda faceira pra postar, e quase caí dura qdo vi o cap novo de "República". Fiquei um certo tempo pensando se reescrevia o cap ou não, e a preguiça acabou sendo maior. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tá, as situações são iguais mas diferentes, vai! **

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer forma. Beijos a todos.**

**P.S. - Me digam, pq não existe um Mr. Darcy em Joinville?**

**P.P.S. - Sem comentários sobre OdF. Pelo menos não antes de o meu choque com a cena da "penseira" (que não aconteceu na penseira, por sinal ¬¬) passar.**


	16. BÔNUS

Lily Evans estava jogada em sua cama, espremida entre roupas e outros objetos que se espalhavam por todo o interior do quarto. Tinha que fazer as malas para a tal "lua-de-mel", mas estava em um tipo de dilema.

- O que eu vou levar?

Anya, que estava deitada no chão, ergueu o pescoço até fitar a amiga – Ahn?

Lily revirou os olhos, e tirou todas as roupas que ainda estavam acomodadas no guarda-roupa, jogando-as no chão.

- Eu não tenho roupa. – e suspirou.

A loira deu uma olhada pelo cômodo, e encontrou peças sobre a cama, o criado-mudo, o aparador, o encosto da cadeira, a mesinha da televisão – além de espalhadas por todo o chão – e sentiu-se irritada.

- Lily, qual é! Você tem roupas pra dar e vender, é só uma viagem!

- Não é _só_ uma viagem, Anny! É uma _lua-de-mel_! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos rubros – Uma viagem de _uma semana_ com meu _marido_! – deitou-se na cama – Não tenho nada apropriado.

Anya levantou de um pulo, e pegou um vestido vermelho muito curto e decotado.

- Este é lindo.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça.

- Muito vulgar.

- E esse?

A ruiva analisou o conjunto grafite, longo e um tanto largo, desacreditada.

- Vou parecer uma puritana, não uma recém-casada.

A outra meneou a cabeça, e pegou um vestido azul claro.

- Se James casou com a Virgem Maria ruiva... – Lily respondeu.

- E esse?

- Meretriz de quinta.

Assim seguiu-se a próxima meia hora. Todas as roupas de Lily, na opinião da própria, ou eram ridículas, ou bregas, ou simples demais, chiques demais, muito curtas ou muito longas, e não eram boas pra uma viagem daquela importância.

- Certo. – Anya se rendeu, caindo sentada na cama. – Vamos às compras.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Passeando pelo centro da cidade, as moças encontraram uma loja feminina elegante e bastante ampla.

Caminharam, observaram, escolheram, e cerca de duas horas depois, estavam com pilhas e mais pilhas de roupas no provador.

Separadas por um cortinado rosa pink, Lily vestia-se dentro de um cubículo de paredes brancas, enquanto Anya esperava andando de um lado para o outro no corredor.

- Quando vocês voltaram? – Anya perguntou, de repente, depois de um tempo quieta.

Cinco segundos. Cinco longos segundos em que o tempo parou, enquanto Lily tentava inventar algo. _Por que não haviam pensado nisso?_

- Na festa do Ministério.

A amiga sorriu, do lado de fora. Depois, mudou para uma expressão confusa.

- E por que resolveram casar tão rápido?

- Eu sei que é ele. – A ruiva respondeu, sem nem pensar no que estava dizendo – Pra quê esperar?

Anya se recostou à parede.

- Vocês podiam ter me convidado. – disse, magoada.

Mais cinco segundos. Que desculpa ela usaria pra enrolar a amiga?

- Foi uma cerimônia simples, Anny, num cartório trouxa. Quando fizermos a cerimônia bruxa, você será minha madrinha.

Houve um tempo de silêncio, o que preocupou a ruiva.

"_Não colou. Oh, Merlin, não colou..."_ ela pensou, já se desesperando.

Quando o silêncio já a estava fazendo passar mal, Anya pareceu finalmente ter recuperado o dom da fala.

- Na festa do Ministério... – deu uma risada gostosa – Também, você estava linda!

Lily soltou a respiração, sem nem saber que a estava prendendo. Resolveu mudar logo de assunto, antes que a curiosidade da amiga a pusesse em maus lençóis. Assim, falou a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

- Falando nisso... Onde você estava no fim da festa? – perguntou, recomeçando a prova das roupas. – Voltou pra casa com alguém, foi? Ouvi dizer que _Fabian Prewett_ esteve bastante interessado.

Anya meneou a cabeça.

- Voltei com o Black, podre de bêbado. Fomos até a casa _dele_, na verdade.

A outra parou de subir o jeans nas coxas, agitada.

- Oh, meu Deus, vocês transaram!

Anny riu, um tanto corada.

- Não, Lils, claro que não. Mas me disse umas coisas bem legais, entre um ataque de vômito e outro, no banheiro.

- Ahá! – ainda com a calça na altura das coxas, Lily pôs apenas a cabeça para fora do cortinado, com um sorriso malicioso – Então vocês _vão_ transar!

A loira deu um sorriso discreto, corando ainda mais.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Não sei, cara, acho que você 'tá se precipitando... – Sirius disse, deitado na cama de James, observando-o se arrumar.

- Agora já foi. – o outro respondeu, escolhendo os sapatos – Ela _é_ a mulher da minha vida. – "mesmo que não acredite mais nisso", acrescentou para si, tristemente.

- Será que é? – o maroto se levantou da cama, e foi até o amigo – Você levou _anos_ para conquistar, e perdeu em questão de _meses_.

- Eu a amo. E sei que ela me ama, também. – revirou os olhos - E eu gostaria que você, na condição de melhor amigo, me apoiasse, aliás. – acrescentou num resmungo.

Sirius abraçou James, dando-o tapinhas nas costas, e meneou a cabeça.

- Tudo pela sua felicidade, _bro_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- Casamento? Eu não acredito... – Remus murmurou, risonho – Quando foi?

- Anteontem. – James respondeu.

- Você já falou com ela depois disso, cara? Tem certeza que ela não 'tava bêbada? – Sirius perguntou, receoso, e recebeu um olhar de puro ódio como resposta.

- Você acha, por acaso, que ela não se casaria comigo sóbria?

O maroto coçou a cabeça.

- Foi bem de repente, né? Quer dizer, tudo bem, você é um idiota apaixonado, mas...

James deu de ombros.

- Talvez ela seja uma idiota apaixonada também. – disse friamente.

Estavam no Caldeirão Furado, esperando alguns convidados. Logo que a notícia do casamento se espalhara, ficou acertado que James e Lily fariam uma comemoração singela, com os amigos mais íntimos do casal.

Conforme as horas iam passando, James recebia cumprimentos de amigos, colegas, conhecidos, e até de gente que ele nunca havia visto na vida, mas Lily não dava qualquer sinal de aparecer.

Quando ela finalmente chegou, observou surpresa a quantidade de pessoas presentes.

- Não seria uma reuniãozinha _íntima_? – perguntou, baixinho, aproximando-se do "marido" – Tem gente aqui que eu nem conheço!

James riu, bagunçando os cabelos, bastante aliviado. Por um momento, achou que ela não apareceria.

- Temos bastantes amigos, meu bem. Imagine o problema que arranjaríamos se esquecêssemos de convidar alguém...?

- Tem gente aqui que eu nem conheço. – a ruiva repetiu, entre dentes.

- Relaxe e divirta-se, Lils. – o maroto puxou-a para seu colo, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Antes que ela _pensasse_ em reclamar, já emendou outro assunto – Onde está Anny?

- Fizemos compras esta tarde... – Lily sorriu, distraída – Viemos juntas, mas ela se perdeu logo na entrada. Está conversando com Fabian, se eu não me engano.

Sirius bufou alto, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Conte-nos, Lily: como é estar casada com James Potter? – Remus perguntou, cortando o assunto.

O casal trocou um olhar significativo. James, com medo; e Lily divertida. Ela pulou para uma cadeira livre, saindo do colo do maroto, e sentando-se entre ele e Sirius.

- Não tão ruim como eu imaginava... – todos riram, menos o alvo da piada, que revirou os olhos – Na verdade, não tivemos muito tempo livre desde então. Eu já estou de folga do trabalho, pra acertar as coisas da viagem, mas James ainda está adiantando algumas coisas no Ministério. – virou-se para o "marido", com um divertimento quase cruel – Aliás, vocês sabiam que ele ganhou um _assistente_?

- Assistente? – Peter questionou. Ele havia acabado de chegar, e beijou a mão de Lily delicadamente.

A moça sorriu, e piscou para James, debochada.

- Um rapazinho recém-saído da Academia. Mitchell, ou algo assim.

O maroto olhou raivosamente para ela, e bufou alto, relembrando o dia anterior.

_FLASH BACK _

James estava de bom humor. Tudo corria melhor que o esperado, e, dentro em breve, ele estaria em uma viagem romântica com sua doce Lily.

Tudo bem que ainda existia um tipo de tensão entre eles, mas a próxima semana seria o tempo certo para consertar as coisas.

Arquitetando planos de reconciliação, ele abriu a porta, e entrou em sua sala alegremente. Surpreso, encontrou Moody sentado em sua cadeira, com um garoto magricela de pé ao seu lado.

- Sou casado, agora, Moody – disse, brincalhão – Não podemos mais nos encontrar tanto, ou as pessoas vão desconfiar...

Moody revirou os olhos.

- Restrinja seus relacionamentos extraconjugais ao Black, garoto. – puxou o rapazinho ao seu lado pelo braço – Este é Mitchell Cullox. Será seu assistente, e substituto enquanto você estive viajando.

Cullox deu um sorriso nervoso, tremendo feito vara verde.

- Explique a ele como tudo funciona, Potter, e não o torture demais. – acrescentou Moody, depois se levantou e saiu pela porta que James deixara aberta.

Com a saída do chefe, ele tomou seu assento, e começou a trabalhar silenciosamente, mexendo em fichas e formulários. Cullox ficou a observá-lo, sem saber o que fazer, e pigarreou.

- É um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Potter.

James apenas resmungou em resposta.

- Vai ser um aprendizado e tanto fazer o seu trabalho.

O maroto agora levantou os olhos, fitando o outro com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você _não vai_ fazer o meu trabalho. – declarou, incisivo – Vai apenas manter as coisas em ordem, na semana que vem. Enquanto isso, observa _calado_.

- Mas Moody disse...

- Moody manda no Potter; e o Potter manda em todo o resto nessa equipe.

- Semana que vem _eu_ vou ser o Potter. – o rapaz retrucou, insolente.

James, a essa altura, estava ficando nervoso.

- Você _nunca_ será eu. – disse, ríspido, e olhou para a porta – Agora cai fora. Vá me buscar um chá.

O garoto já passava pela porta, resmungando insultos, quando o outro gritou:

- Quente. Com bastante limão!

Ao retornar – trazendo o chá -, Cullox já estava manso, novamente.

- Olha, Potter, acho que não começamos muito bem. – começou, entregando a xícara ao maroto – Moody decidiu que você precisa de um assistente, e nenhum de nós pode fazer nada quanto a isso. Eu _quero_ te ajudar. Sei tudo sobre você. Vou ser seu braço direito!

- Eu sou canhoto.

- Esquerdo! Eu quis dizer _esquerdo_.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK _

Quando James terminou seu relato, Sirius gargalhava horrores, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- _Ele_ vai liderar _a gente,_ no _seu_ lugar?

- Você é canhoto? – perguntou um confuso Remus.

- Você e Almofadinhas têm um _caso gay_? – Perguntou Peter, puxando sua cadeira um pouco para longe do maroto, e Sirius parou de rir para lançar-lhe um olhar mortal.

Lily apenas ria, satisfeita.

Anya apareceu, bem humorada, carregando um caneco de cerveja amanteigada.

- Do que estamos rindo?

- Do James. – Lily respondeu, já que Sirius, quem normalmente o faria, novamente fechara a cara para a chegada da amiga.

- Ah, naturalmente. – ela sorriu, puxando uma cadeira entre a ruiva e Sirius. Ele olhou-a de esguelha, emburrado.

- Onde está o Prewett?

Anya piscou, confusa.

- O Prewett? Não sei... _Ah_! – revirou os olhos – Esquece isso, Sirius. Não tem nada a ver.

- Ele não é o seu namoradinho? Tinha que estar aqui.

- Ele não é meu... Quer saber? Você é um idiota, _Black_. – deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Lily, e repetiu o gesto com James – Parabéns, meus amores; e, se não nos falarmos até o fim de semana, boa viagem! Fui.

Quando ela saiu, a única moça restante no grupo virou-se para Sirius.

- Você acabou de perder os poucos pontos que tinha ganhado com ela.

O maroto apenas deu de ombros, afastando os cabelos negros dos olhos, ainda emburrado.

Ficaram conversando ainda por bastante tempo, ora recebendo cumprimentos de amigos e conhecidos, ora desmentindo histórias absurdas envolvendo poções do amor, a maldição _Imperius_ ou feitiços para confundir. A dada hora, Lily se cansou.

- Não agüento mais essa gente. - bebeu o restante de sua taça - Vamos embora. Se eu receber mais uma vez os parabéns pela minha _gravidez_ ou _por ter saído da reabilitação_, vou acabar azarando alguém.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Já era fim de outubro, e o ar frio de início de inverno se aproximava lentamente. A lua minguante brilhava no céu, disputando espaço com as estrelas que piscavam incansavelmente.

Lily havia acabado de deixar o Caldeirão Furado, e, depois de se despedir dos amigos - e quase bater em James, que insistia em acompanhá-la até em casa -, caminhava calmamente de volta para seu apartamento.

De repente, parou para pensar no mês anterior. Em pouco mais de um mês ela terminara um relacionamento que - não pôde evitar um suspiro - achava que duraria por toda a vida. Depois se envolvera com outro cara, e logo terminara o novo namoro. E então estava casada.

_Casada_! Com o ex-namorado, que ela desejava de todo o coração nunca mais encontrar.

Uma farsa, ainda por cima, em prol de uma missão que ela nem sabia como funcionaria. Seria uma semana de convivência com o Potter Idiota, por que Moody achara "disfarçável".

"_Disfarçável_". Sentiu uma raiva difícil de controlar, e uma vontade enorme de socar o próprio chefe, o maior ídolo de sua vida - depois de Dumbledore, claro -. Mas agora o estrago já estava feito, e a única coisa que ela podia fazer era deixar a situação o menos destrutiva possível.

Quando viu, já estava parada na porta de seu apartamento.

Entrou, e a bagunça no quarto a assustou. Horas atrás, ela apenas entrara correndo, deixara sacolas e mais sacolas de compras, e aparatara no Caldeirão Furado, onde O Irritante a esperava, juntamente com os outros marotos, e os _poucos_ convidados para a _pequena_ comemoração.

Sorriu ao lembrar de James sem graça, toda vez que um desconhecido vinha cumprimentá-los pela chegada do bebê, ou outra confusão qualquer, mas logo se repreendeu por sorrir ao lembrar de... _Do Potter_. Sorrir por ele estava fora de cogitação.

Ela não se apegaria. Não, nunca mais. Não importava o que ele fizesse - E Merlin sabia do que James era capaz -, ela não baixaria a guarda. Não outra vez.

Sem ânimo para dobrar roupa por roupa, ela apenas fez alguns acenos de varinha, e a mala se arrumou sozinha. Mais alguns floreios, e o quarto estava organizado novamente.

Jurando a si mesma que nunca mais relaxaria e sairia magoada por causa de James, ela se jogou na cama, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos vedes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dois dias depois da comemoração no Caldeirão Furado, e mais de um mês desde a última vez, Lily viu-se novamente abrindo a porta para James, que entrou, olhando em volta educadamente.

- Organizado, como sempre. - ele sorriu - Não mudou nada.

- Mudou muita coisa, James. - ela voltou para o quarto, saindo de lá com uma mala grande e pesada.

- Bem, vamos, então.

Já estavam saindo do prédio, quando James, parado no Hall, lembrou-se de ter deixado o passaporte sobre a mesa da cozinha de sua casa.

- Ah, _ótimo_! - Lily resmungou, e aparataram no apartamento dele.

James andava a frente da moça, escondendo os vários porta-retratos com imagens deles espalhados pelo apartamento. Quando entraram na cozinha, o maroto virou para trás o porta-retrato que Julie havia mencionado semanas atrás, com ele e Lily ainda em Hogwarts, logo no início do namoro. Lily - que fingia não ter visto nenhuma das tantas fotos - disfarçou, mas não pôde evitar o calorzinho que sentiu, ao lembrar daquele dia.

"Vai ser uma looonga semana..." pensou, com aquela velha vontade de chorar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A - Eu sei, eu sei. Deveria estar postando IT2 né... Acontece que eu não tava conseguindo escrever lá, então resolvi tentar aqui. Como também não estava saindo aqui, e eu realmente PRECISAVA postar alguma coisa, decidi fazer um bônus pra vcs.**

**Fala sério. Não é tão divertido quanto eu imaginei escrever em primeira pessoa. Além de ser BEM mais difícil, tem umas partes que a gente que colocar, e não dá pra encaixar, pq o narrador não 'tá presente, sabe? Então eu pensei nesse bônus, pras fãs da Lily pararem de pegar no meu pé HAHAAHAHAHHA 8D**

**Agora, como propaganda é a alma do negócio: **FIC NOVA GENTE!!!!** Isso isso!! Chama "Destiny", postei o trailler, e já tem vídeo e tudo. PLEAASE, passem lá, e façam a Jessiquinha feliz!!**

**Beijos, meus amores.**

**PS - Respondendo:**

Mary M Evans - Leitora nova, que linda!! Que bom que vc está gostando. 8D Quanto ao título: então... Ele não faz tanto sentido AGORA, mas vc vai ver mais pra frente (não posso falar mais que isso hahahahah) Posso te pedir um favor? Deixar email, ou alguma coisa... Pq eu me acostumei a responder a reviews por msg pra quem é logado, e por email pra quem nao é, então se puder... xD Espero te ver aqui nos proximos caps tbm, viu? Beijão


End file.
